Rewrite Our Stars - Reylo Fanfic
by angellybelly27
Summary: Feeling Luke has gone to be with the force, Rey leaves for Ach-to to confirm his death. Immediately Kylo Ren races after her to capture her as his prisoner, but things don't always go the way he had planned. They always knew they had something, an attraction, a bond. But little did they know that they never planned to fall in love. Get ready for a lot of Action, Drama, and Romance
1. Chapter 1 - First Order

**_Kylo Ren's P.O.V._**

I shrugged in my stance as if I had been woken up from a long awaited dream. I peer to the scene in front of me unfold, seeing my now troops gather the corpse and remains of Snoke and the rest of his companions. I rest my chin on my hand as General Hux enters with my troops positioned behind him as an escort.

General Hux scoffed lightly seeing me perched on Snokes regal chair. "To what do I owe the honor of being escorted to you," he paused. "Supreme Leader," he said finally lowering his tone into a more serious sound.

I knew General Hux hated my very guts to the pits of hell. I knew he has speculations for my actions and doings for he is smarter than he looks after all, but sooner or later I'd very much like to get rid of him. After all, a General could always be replaced.

I smirked with my upper lip as he watches my every move. "I want coordinates on the last group of the resistance that fled." I straighten my back in order to seem more dominant and in control.

"That would be very difficult Supreme Leader," he looked at me straight in the eye. "They left before we could even use our trackers to pin point their next location. It would be difficult to nearly immposi-" General Hux cuts off as I drag him closer against the crystal like floor making him gasp and shout for mercy.

"Supreme Leader!" he shouts as my grip on the force releases, bringing him inches away from my shoes. General Hux seemed nervous as he scrambles to decency, but I use the force once more freezing him against the floor.

"If my best General can't even do this job, is he fit to be General?" I questioned looking at the troops on the other end waiting for my very orders before they could move an inch. Finally I faced General Hux who gulped in silence as he viewed his very reflection against the floor. "A General could always be replaced."

I stand up and head for the exit. I release my hold on General Hux as he peers to his right. Immediately he shuddered backwards seeing the lifeless head of Snoke literally in front of his face. General Hux's lips begin to flutter in fear as he glances to my back as I leave the room in dead silence.

I immediately head to my room as my mind fills with all sorts of frustration and problems one after the other. I reach my room typing in the code and I burst in. I set my cape on the chair as looked up to the mirror across me. It morphed to something else.

I paused.

My eyes squinted as I moved closer. I see myself. Wait, no….

"Rey."


	2. Chapter 2 - Strengthened Weakness

**Rey's P.O.V.**

"Leia," I reach for her hand as it vaguely touches mine. I clench it as I draw her closer to the seat next to me. "You don't have to worry. What would they be without the resistance?" I ask, doing my best to comfort General Organa.

"No," she shakes her head weakly. A wave of worry and confusion registered on her face as she looks dead at the ground. "If this meeting doesn't push through and I can't gain our allies' vote to continue supporting us, we are finished," she said, massaging the bare wrinkles on her face.

"That is not true," I leaned in closer. "I heard many stories of how you made the resistance. You never gave up no matter how many people rejected you in fear of the First Order," I clench my fingers into a fist.

Leia, puzzled as she was looked at me as I continued, "I know you won't stop fighting for what is right and for what you believe in no matter the costs. And I know that you will most definitely build the pillar of the resistance."

"Like what Poe said, 'This is just the beginning' I know we can make it through," I finished as my eyes furrowed with determination and absolute faith in everything I had just said. I smiled slightly breathing heavily as I feel my heartbeat hasten at the very topic.

"Thank you Rey," Leia cupped my hands in hers as she immediately stands up. "Contact our Allies," she looked to a captain on board the Millennium Falcon. "Tell them our meeting will be held in Naboo two days from now. I expect them not to be late. This is a general order from General Organa of the Resistance.

Leia turned back to me as her confidence began to surge within her. I looked to her as my eyes begin to squint abruptly. My chest clenched and my eyes began to swell with unshed tears. There was a disturbance in the force.

I look to Leia as she began to collapse to the floor on her knees. I immediately rush to her as all personal on deck does the same. I grip her bicep and turn her slightly to me to the point her head leans against my shoulder and she whispers, "Luke is gone."

"No…" my breath quickened at the realization. I looked around the place eyeing everything as my chest clenches once more. "Take her!" I gestured to Poe as he rushes to my side.

"What happened?" his eyes widen at the sight of both of us and immediately takes Leia from my arms and into his. I stand up as I unwillingly choose not to answer Poe's question and I walk slowly and timidly away from the hanger.

How could I answer his question when I can't even bear to say the words out loud? My head swarmed with questions as sadness begins to arise deep within as hate uncoils along with it.

I continued to walk down the halls, gripping the walls for support as I venture elsewhere trying to place my mind in the right direction. Suddenly I hear a sound at the back of me. I turn slowly and I hear a voice.

"Rey," it echoed throughout the halls.

My head rose in suspicion and there he was. "Kylo Ren."


	3. Chapter 3 - Bonded Mission

**Rey's P.O.V.**

As soon as I see Kylo across me, I looked away trying to shut him out. "That's not going to work," I hear his voice in my head. As soon as I lift my head up, he is right in front of me.

I did not flinch, although he was just a few inches from me. He looked down to me as I see his eyes pulsating with a fiery rage. My neck extended feeling his wrath choke the very air I was breathing. I took a step back as he followed in pursuit to the point I was up against the wall and I couldn't do anything but stare at him.

He bent down so that we could be at eye level and I notice his eyes dilate to a crimson brown. He looked at me carefully and at that moment I thought he was what I thought he was, before he had proven me wrong. My face softened and so did his.

I couldn't bear to stare at him any longer feeling my mouth dry as fast as the deserts sand as my heartbeat rose with excitement, feeling it vibrate off my chest.

His head moved closer to mine as if he were to whisper something, but I forced my head away signaling I didn't want to hear whatever he had to say. My hands rested upon the walls as I finally urge the words out of my mouth.

"Why?" I stuttered softly feeling the sadness and nervousness evade my voice. I looked in Kylo Ren's direction and he was gone.

A wave of relief flew through me as I lift myself from the walls. Some part of me wished it lasted a little longer, but what was I thinking. I thought I could save him. I thought I saw something in him that I could have… My thoughts trailed off. I shouldn't be thinking of this now. I need to leave.

Poe chased after me after a few more minutes of walking through the halls.

"Hey, what was that back there?!" Poe shouted as he pauses in front of me with his hands held out wide. "I asked you a question and you just ignored me," the confusion spurred within his voice.

"Luke's dead."

Poe looked to me. His breathe still heavy from running after me as his hands rested on his hips. Suddenly his expression shifted and he faced the wall holding his dominant hand towards his forehead in disbelief.

He sighed after some time and faced me. "Is it true?"

"I don't know. Leia and I both felt it," I looked at him as my voice quivers questioning the words coming out of my own mouth. "I don't see how what we feel is wrong."

"Somehow…" I trailed off. "Somehow I have to find out if this is true," I looked up at Poe. "I have to find out why! How!" my breath accelerated.

"I'm coming with you," he says seriously with both hands on his hips again.

"No," I expressed strongly. "This is my job."

"Even if it is, Luke is our strongest weapon!" Poe glances at me using his fists to proclaim his point as he shakes it in front of my face. "We need him if the resistance…" he cuts off, looking down to the floor as he shakes his head.

"Leia needs you here," I grab his shoulder. "She knows how capable of a leader you are," I smile softly.

"Stay."

Poe looks up to me and nods accordingly. I immediately squeeze his shoulder and dart passed him.

"When are you leaving?" he asks.

"Now," I turned back. "Tell Finn, Chewbacca and General Organa of my mission."

"Don't you want to tell Finn yourself?" he questions, lifting his chin in my direction.

"No," I look forward. "He's busy with someone," I said finally diminishing from Poe's sight.

Immediately I began to pack my things leaving not a trace of second thought for this mission. I need to hurry and leave so I may uncover the truth. I need the truth…. I need… Suddenly my mind traces to the memory of Kylo Ren and me in the hall. He was about to tell me something. What was it?


	4. Chapter 4 - Subtle Longing

**Kylo Ren's P.O.V.**

When I came to, I was inches away from the mirror. I could still smell Rey's fragrance clouding my senses. Just but a minute ago she was in front of me and God did I want to touch her. Just a little longer. "I wish it was just a little longer," I thought, pressing my curled up fist against the mirror, brutally feeling a slight crack envelop the mirror's surface.

What was I thinking wanting to touch her? All I want is for her to join the dark side, to join me.

"To join me," I whispered to myself. I looked to the ground in hesitation. I must clear my mind, but no matter what, I will make Rey join me and turn to the dark side. If I have to do it by force, so be it.

I sighed and sat upon the sheets manifesting my bed. I must rest in order to regain my energy. I lay down not even having the slightest thought of changing clothes. Something still rang in my mind.

The feel of Rey's heart beat echo in my eardrums. The touch of her curled strands escaping the ties of her hair that pressed against my cheek. The sight of her pale, yet warm skin that vibrantly caught my eyes and sooner my lips.

I felt her fear, her nervousness, her sadness and anger morphed into the being she was. Intrigued by her, I was.

Immediately I raise my body out of bed hearing the code to my door being unlocked. The doors slide open and I see General Hux's face plastered with a mundane façade, yet I felt his fear creep through the doors of his mind.

"General," I say with a straight face.

"We've found coordinates of the scavenger, but none on the resistance," he finished swallowing the fear he had kept under his throat.

"That will do," I begin to stand. "How did you locate her so fast?" I ask without hesitation as I turn to reach for my cape.

"What do you mean Supreme Leader?" he questioned in confusion. "It's been more than 24 hours since you told me to locate the resistance where abouts."

I looked to him somewhat astonished and I realized this entire time I was awake in my bed. I was too distracted to even sleep as my eyes flushed a slight red, but that doesn't matter now. I must leave.

"Prepare my ship," I say immediately feeling the urge to hasten my actions.

"Ren," General Hux steps forward. "I don't believe this is a good idea for our Supreme Leader to handle this mission himself," he voices out to me as I begin to walk by him. "Supreme Leader," I feel his anger rise slowly as his eyes never waver from my back.

I do not have time for this. General Hux is the least of my worries.

I immediately reach the hanger as I climb into my jet cruiser. I input the coordinates into the system ready to leave into hyperspace.

"I'm coming for you Rey."


	5. Chapter 5 - Chasing The Truth

**Rey's P.O.V.**

I reach Ahch-To and I land my ship on a flat terrain. As soon as it descended to the ground, I rush out carrying my lightsaber across my hip. I run across slopes, muddy puddles, and stairways finally arriving at the huts both Luke and I stayed in. I search each and every one of them.

My breath began to become hoarse as I struggle to remain calm, but how could I? I kept on telling myself on the journey here that he was alive and something in me wanted to believe it.

I disregarded my thoughts as my search for Luke did not cease. "Luke!" I continued to shout throughout every inch of the huts. "He wasn't here," I thought as my mind began to panic. My eyes began to throb as I began to think.

"Where could he be?" I asked myself the rhetorical question, looking down on the rock bricks that cemented the area. I immediately look up and rush towards the old and sacred tree that held the Jedi's most treasured records and teachings.

I scurried as I hold onto my staff the entire journey. I turned to peer at the tree, but it was dead in sight, literally. I moved in closer to see the tree form to ash as its roots clung to whatever life it had left.

"What?" I started off, confusion startling me. "What happened?"

I moved in loser to see many keepers of the island flock to me and beat me with their caned sticks.

"I did not do this to the tree. Believe me," I screeched as they wouldn't stop hitting me. "Owww," I exclaimed.

Suddenly I grasped the force and pushed them mildly away from me, stopping them from hurting me.

"I didn't do it," I said with a straight face.

They looked at each other and slowly went back to their work. They began tidying the debris around the tree as some began to mourn. I looked down from where I stood and knew that Luke was gone.

I was left to fend for myself and I didn't even complete my training. I didn't know what to do at this point. Now knowing the truth, wasn't I supposed to feel relieved? Instead I felt pain creep up my chest.

I look up to see the sun begin to set and immediately a wave of goose bumps take hold of my body. I felt a disturbance within me as I looked beyond the horizon witnessing a jet cruiser make its way closer and closer.

I searched within me to feel the presence and my throat tightened.

"Kylo Ren," I said.


	6. Chapter 6 - Back-Lash

**Kylo Ren's P.O.V.**

I can sense Rey on this island. There is no mistaking it. I immediately start pressing buttons, ushering the cruiser within landing distance. I glimpse at the island seeing the ship Rey had used to travel here and I grabbed hold of the controls and blast her ship to pieces.

Debris from her ship scatters across the terrain as I quickly land my cruiser. I then stand to my feet and leave down the hanger of my cruiser as I peer across the view of the island which settled beneath me.

I closed my eyes silently. The force seemed very powerful on this island. Stronger than what I have encountered so far. I hear the winds harsh roar and the sound of the creatures manifest the island, but not Rey. I could barely sense her.

I know she is on this island, I feel her, but I cannot pinpoint her exact location. Instead, something else calls me. Something dark, something I must find. But that is not important. I must find Rey.

Having no choice, I must find her with my tracking skills. It's not that I don't have such high praise for my tracking skills, but unable to use the force to sense her has made me grow weary and impatient. I could feel the anger rush through my veins feeding my every move to take a step forward.

Finally I reach a site with huts made of rock bricks, but I see no sign of her.

"She isn't here," I said trying to sense her when suddenly I hear the faint sound of footsteps at the back of me.

"Saves me the troubled of looking for you," I slowly turned around

"Let's end this," I see Rey clench her staff by her side. "Once and for all."

I glance at her. Her hair wisped with the wind as the cloth from her clothes dangled passed her sides. She looked the exact same when she decided to follow me hoping to save me. Radiant, Beautiful, Confident.

All of me wished we weren't fighting at the moment, but then Rey positioned her staff in front of her as if she was preparing to attack me. I immediately take my lightsaber and clench it against my palm, ready if it ever came down to it.

"Is that what you want?" I questioned her taking a step towards her. She points her staff dead ahead towards me, nearly touching my chin. "We both know that's not what you want."

"You don't know what I want," she protests. "You can't get inside my head anymore," her chin rises as her breathing becomes heavy.

"I sense it," I counter. "You feel betray, sadness, perhaps anger towards me, and loneliness," I take one more step towards her, yet she did not move. "Didn't I say you'll no longer be alone?"

"I feel the conflict in you," she echoes pushing aside my question. "Why do you let it tear you apart?"

"That is none of your business," I say gritting beneath my teeth.

"I feel that you regretted leaving my side," she looks me in the eyes with honesty. "There is still light in you Ben."

"You don't know the plans the dark side has for you," I use my free hand to reach out for her. "Join me," I ask her once more.

She shakes her head as she bites her lip. "Luke was right. You are a monster," she confesses, losing the hope in her eyes as they dim in color.

Hearing those words igniting a rage within me. A rage I was so familiar with and in no time, I ignited my lightsaber in my hand. Before I could swing it across from me, Rey kicked me across my abdomen.

Without hesitation I was flung down the staircase and into one of the rock brick huts. I peer up as my eyes flicker in pain. My back sprung with an ache, feeling the weight it had taken from my impact. Suddenly I witness the sand from the remains of the hut's roof run down onto me.

Within a seconds notice, all the bricks tumbled onto me as I reach for the force to block them, but I was too late.


	7. Chapter 7 - Endless Escape

**Rey's P.O.V.**

I make a run for it right after I purposely collapsed the hut's roof. Brick after brick they fell, crumbling upon Kylo Ren as I hope this would slow down his movements in order for me to escape as fast as I can.

My mind ran wild with thoughts of Kylo Ren again and I knew I would see him again, but I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted it to be different. I don't want to fight with him any longer. I just want to escape it all, to escape him. But something in me knew I couldn't. I would always be drawn to him somehow and this idea frightened me.

My breath ran wild with the wind as I feel small rain drops pitter patter onto my skin dampening them, distracting me from my endless thoughts. I didn't have much time to get off this planet before a terrible storm comes and if I don't hurry, I'll be stuck in the middle of it, unable to escape.

I finally reach my ship all battered and ashed metal on the ground. I sigh in disbelief as I scurry to Kylo Ren's cruiser. I make my way up the ramp and begin to start its engines, but something went wrong. The ship bolted forward slightly unable to start again.

"No. No. No," I kept on repeating as I murmur to myself thinking of the worst possible outcome. "Maybe if I recalibrate the system… No," I slam my hand against my thigh.

"It's not working," I sighed. "Ren must have done this on purpose."

I began to leave his cruiser as I tried to think of a way to capture him. He is my only way out of this planet. "What do I do?" I ask myself and immediately I felt something calling me. The islands darkness shoots its aura across the island towards me and I know Ren feels it too.

"I know what to do."

I make my way to the Black Cave where I feel the presence of the force draw me. At the edge of its entrance, I stopped. I leaned in over feeling regret as the place draws me in closer and closer by the forced to the point I collapse into the cave. I hold my breath before I hit the water feeling it carry me with its current.

I could feel how strong the current pulled me away from the edge knowing the storm had grown wilder and stronger. Finally, I sprung up from the waves that had tormented my exhausted body. I breathe in, but the current carries me once more. I fight against it pushing with all of my strength to reach the edge finally grasping the ledge with my fingers as I pull myself up to safety.

I cough horrendously feeling a wave of intensity pass through me as I place my staff at the side. I look to my reflection once more across me as I breathe in heavily. I looked up peering to the hole from which I dropped form, feeling Kylo Ren's presence closing in.

I hastened to the sides where the shadows could disguise me as I wait for Ren to be drawn to this place. And when he least expects it, that's when I have him in my grasps.


	8. Chapter 8 - Quivering Link

**Kylo Ren's P.O.V.**

I wake to find myself buried within a pile of bricks. My back started to twinge with pain as I began to cough, dust occupying the entire air I was breathing. I began kicking the bricks, piece after piece with my hands as more dust filled the air.

My eyes squinted feeling raindrops land on my face intensely. I couldn't move as fast as I could, trying to recover from what had happened, but I knew I must get to Rey.

Finally, escaping the remains of the hut, I started to think where Rey could have gone. Anger began to commence within me feeling how I couldn't have seen her moves any sooner and believing she wouldn't have done anything to hurt me, but I was wrong.

Still I sensed that she cared for me, more than she realizes.

I used the force to grab my lightsaber a few meters away as I scurry to find her. Suddenly, I feel the force drawing closer as a dark aura flows within me. My hairs stand from one end to another.

I wasn't surprised or shocked by such presence, but this was unlike any other. Perhaps Rey was being drawn to this force as much as I was and before I knew it, I was drawing in closer to it not letting its presence leave the brinks of my mind.

On the way, I could barely sense Rey. I knew she had nowhere to run, nowhere to go. If I had to take her by force, so be it. I will have her.

Without noticing I had arrived at the area. I closed my eyes feeling such a malignant aura as I jerk my head to the side. I let out a deep breath as the rain and wind begin to roar. The anger and hate within me synced to that of the presence within this cave and suddenly, I descended into it.

An urge of coolness engulfs my body as I get pulled underwater. I reach out to the force, but I had no power here. I swim to the surface to breathe as the current soon swindles me away. I continue to swim ahead until I reached the edge.

I pull myself up as I began to breathe heavily. I stand and I began to look what had been in store for me, but instead an ice like mirror stood before me. All I could see was myself until suddenly it was like I was in an illusion.

I could see hundreds of people in front of me, but they were all me. Confusion crossed my mind as I couldn't realize what was happening. "What was I supposed to do?" I thought.

Feeling the urge to ask myself a question, I did. "What is my future?" I asked to whoever could hear it. I waited for a response and I asked again for the last time. I looked around and I was finally alone. No clone or reflection to haunt me, yet my breath seemed steady and without fear.

I peered in front of me as I see a figure approach. First it looked like the figure of Snoke and suddenly it morphed. "Rey," I whispered.

Immediately I sense a warm presence from the back of me as I instinctively take action. I grabbed the person's wrists as I fling them to the silk like mirror, pinning them across me.

I glance to the side, hearing a clank to the ground as a staff falls promiscuously. I know that staff anywhere.

Without haste, I looked back to the person in front of me.

"Rey," I whispered underneath my teeth.

I could feel her breath radiate off her nostrils as her heart beat intensifies. I keep on staring at her as she looks down, almost exhausted. For some reason she didn't struggle and instead kept to herself.

I bent down so that we could have eye contact. I purposely move in closer, a few inches apart from her now. My breath began to ache for hers as the smell of her fragrance engulfs me. Our clothes were soaking wet and the cool air should have brought shivers down my spine, but my heartbeat warmed my insides as it quickens.

I could hear our breath sync as she looks to me. My hands tighten around her wrists as I push them hard against the surface.

Rey suddenly grunts from the pain I had inflicted upon her as her head sways to the side.

"Ben," she says about to lose her breath. So fragile. So frail. So weak.

And I lose control.


	9. Chapter 9 - Wild Passion

**Rey's P.O.V.**

My breath deepens as I scrunch my fingers into a fist. My chest began to expand as my tiresome body feels the warmth of Kylo Ren's chest. I feel his breath on me closing in. Every second that passes, my mind grows weary.

I face him, yet I was unable to look him directly in the eyes. Slowly he bends forward hoping to meet his eyes with mine.

My heart raced as Kylo Ren pushes me rougher against the surface. He crumpled my wrists harder and my voice gives in. I can feel his eyes on me and no matter how much I wanted to escape, something in me resists and stops me from doing so.

"Ben," I exhale delicately.

Within a mere second I feel his lips press against mine, beckoning, wanting, feeling.

He breaks the kiss suddenly as I look up to him and see his eyes kindle with fire as his breath weighs in heavier. Immediately I tried to struggle against his hold, feeling my body tremble in fear.

"No, Ben," I screeched. "This isn't-," he cuts me off as his lips caress mine once more. I close my eyes trying to repel the feeling as my lips sync to the rhythm of Ben's lips locked upon mine. He began pushing my wrists upwards quickly, allowing him to grab both my hands with one arm.

My strength couldn't match his, feeling my resistance become futile.

Suddenly his free hand finds its way to my waist, crumpling the cloth behind my back as he pulls my body against his. I feel the coolness of my damp clothes chill my bones from his very touch as his chest presses alongside mine.

I muster all the strength I could possibly have and bite Ben's tongue.

Immediately he unlocks his lips from mine and stares at me as I gasp over and over. His eyes seemed cold and distant, something I haven't seen in him.

"How could I let this happen?" I questioned myself. "How could he..." my thoughts trailed off.

"Why?" I ask him, my lips trembling from the sensation.

I longed to find the answer held deep within his eyes, within his soul, as I sense a longing for me too. Our eyes held our gaze upon each other as I wait for Ben to speak.

Slowly Ben brings my wrists, still shackled to his palm, down making me take a step forward towards him. Still unable to move them from Ben's clutches, he rests my hands in front of me.

Willingly, he releases them allowing me to jerk backwards in hesitation.

I begin to rub my wrists slowly as my gaze never leaves him.

"I don't want to hurt you Rey," Ben takes a step back, the shadows of the cave hovering over half of Ben's body, morphing him back to the Kylo Ren I always knew. The Kylo Ren that I always questioned.

I sighed through my nostrils, breaking our eye contact as my gaze shifted from my hands, to the ground, and back up to Ben. I couldn't bear to reply to his words. Not like this, not right now.

I could sense his fear in caring for me, but was it even real? The very thought puzzled me.

"Ben," I start.

"My name is not Ben," his voice rang in coldness, withstanding the anger repressed beneath it. Slowly his voice echoed throughout the cave as I stand there, cold and defenseless. Kylo Ren shrugs in his place as he looks at me, regretting the very tone that had escaped his mouth. He looks to the side as I peer at him in silence.

"You will accompany me to the First Order. It's your choice to come as a prisoner or my guest," his voice deepens as his eyes revolve towards me. "I will wait for you," his final words echo in my eardrums as he leaves the cave.

I knew Kylo would get his way eventually, but somehow I have to escape.

Now I was alone. I was left to ponder, to think, to decide my fate.


	10. Chapter 10 - Weary Night

**Kylo Ren's P.O.V.**

I head into the biggest hut, slamming the door behind me as the winds roar and rain drops fall. I push my long black hair back from my face as drops of water crease through my strands. I look around seeing a pit used to build fires as firewood sat at the back of the hut.

Immediately I began to build a fire, using my lightsaber to light a spark. Once the heat rose and a small flame emerged, I paced around the hut placing my cape where it could dry the fastest.

I sat on the shivering floor as a puddle of water slowly pools around me from how wet my clothes were. My muscles tensed feeling my temperature drop as my fingertips begin to feel numb.

I move closer to the fire as I contemplate on what I had done. It wasn't the way of the Sith Lords to have done such a thing. I might have strong connections towards Rey, but somehow I must put a stop to this. Somehow I must let go of this attachment.

Suddenly I hear the door creak open.

Rey stood on the other side of the hut unagitated by the storm behind her as the winds blow significantly inside the hut, almost extinguishing the fire. She slowly swings the door shut as she ushers herself to the farthest end from me.

Just one look at her and my restrains fall. "How could I let go of my attachment to her?" I ask myself as I glance to the fire.

I could sense the chilliness emanate from her body. She felt cold.

I viewed her as her legs scrunched up against her chest facing the wall. Her left side faced me, but she would not dare look at me. Instead she faced forward avoiding the mere sight of me.

"You're cold," I scurried off of the floor. I reach for my coat as I soon began to walk towards her.

"No," she protests. "I don't need it."

I could feel the conflict within her as she still couldn't bear to look at me.

"Use it," I say, throwing my cape to the ground beside her. Finally she moved to look at it.

"I said I don't need it," she scoffed lightly.

"I know," I sat back down. "I heard you the first time," I said slowly as I look into the fire. Unconsciously I sense Rey finally stare at me. I look to her as she quickly glances away.

As the night grew weary we did not speak. We did not utter a word to each other. All we had were our thoughts kept to ourselves as the storm drifted by. Slowly we began to grow restless and tiresome.

Little did we know, we didn't have enough firewood to last us till morning.

Now creeped up against the wall, I sat. I furrowed my head against the bricks hearing the storms winds shackle the island in unending rain and frost. I look up to see Rey staring at me.

She too was against the wall facing me.

Our eyes locked and I could sense what she felt. I suspect the same is happening to her with me.

"I remember the last time I was here," she scoffed. "I was talking to you and-"

"Our hands touched," I continued, adjusting the way I sat.

She looked at me and slowly looked to the sides, her damp hair flowing along with her every move. "Did you feel what I felt?" she says unable to look me in the eyes.

"I don't know what you mean," I lied.

"I felt a connection between us," she peered to me. "I felt you were just like me. As if we were one in the same," her eyes glide away once more. "Lonely. Sad. Weak."

"We cannot escape it. I saw it Ben," her final words escape her mouth as she began to lay down on the terrain and fall asleep.

"I felt it too," I whisper, laying my cape around her cold sleeping body. I step back watching her rest. I slowly began to turn away and sit back down, allowing my exhausted mind to rest. Sluggishly my eye lids drop one after the other.

The last thing I see is Rey and I zone out.


	11. Chapter 11 - Painful Thoughts

**Kylo Ren's P.O.V.**

I wake as if I had been woken up to a nightmare. My body flusters as I take in huge breaths one after the other. I look in front of me feeling something warmly engulf me. I realize my cape had been placed over me.

My mind began to grow weary as my eyes pace around the entire hut, but no one was here. I immediately sprang up from my sitting position and onto my feet. "Rey?" I ask into thin air hoping I'd get a response back as I exit the premises, leaving my cape and lightsaber behind.

I open the door witnessing a mild rain pour. The terrain seemed damp and almost crude to the storms mayhem, but its winds weakened greatly.

I walk briskly, my feet stumping in heavy heaps, trudging to wherever Rey could be.

"She wouldn't have escaped by herself," I worded to myself. "Would she?"

I kept my pacing as I remain in constant speed, moving as quickly as I possibly could. I held my hand against my head to protect my eyesight from the rain's fogginess. Suddenly I glance forward witnessing a figure in front of me.

Had I caught up to Rey?

I willingly bolt in front of her as she steps back in surprise.

She looks up to me, a hood covering the top of her head bringing form to her face. She looked somewhat surprised to see me standing in front of her.

"Were you trying to escape?" I ask harshly, my eyes gleaming into hers in the dead of night.

"No," her eyes did not waver. "I was-"

"Were you trying to leave me?" I cut her off feeling my anger boil within me.

"I was going to catch some food," she walks pass me, almost ignoring me. "I haven't eating in nearly two days," she explains.

"Are you coming?"

I look to her as she turns to me, stopping herself from moving any further. Her face softened as I took a step forward, yet no emotions could be seen on her face.

She ushered me to a cliff as the rain continues to fall. I distract myself eyeing Rey's every move. "Is this where you get food?" I ask unknowingly.

Without hesitation Rey plunges forward across the cliff to a stick that had been rendered in between the cliff and a steep mountain. I unconsciously move closer to the edge of the cliff unable to keep my eyes off of Rey and her every move.

She then grabs hold of the stick as she slowly reaches the mountains rocky edges. She lifts the stick, eyes her prey, and catches our food.

The entire time she beguiled me with her grace as we continued to venture throughout the entire island. We ate the food she had caught and finally we settled down on the terrains eyeing the sun rise.

We didn't talk much, but we sensed each other. To me, that was enough.

We sat alongside each other, a great distance still covered the two of us.

"Thank you," Rey says.

"For what?" I ask.

"Your cape. Last night," she finally looks at me.

We stare at each other for some time. I was unable to utter a word. I didn't feel like I needed to.

Slowly I could feel my heartbeat accelerate and I knew I should stop this foolishness. What have I been doing this entire time? It's time to bring her to the First Order, a switch snaps within me.

"We are heading to the First Order," I clench my fists standing. "Pack your things now."

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "I never said I would go," her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"I don't need you permission," I shot back, heading straight for the huts to collect my belongings knowing I can't waste any more time. The more I stay with her alone, the more I fall to my enemies clutches.

I trudge the entire way back as I sense Rey running after me in revolt. She catches up as she brings her hand to touch my shoulder. "Ben," she utters, but I immediately catch her hand before it could touch me.

"Don't touch me," I exhale painfully as he eyes dwindle upon my face.


	12. Chapter 12 - Closed Freedom

**Rey's P.O.V.**

He grabbed my hand instinctively as he turns to meet my gaze. His eyes pulsed with rage, feeling the conflict warp him. My face softens understanding the feelings he battles within himself.

I did not resist him crushing my hand within his, but quickly his strength died down. I escape his hold, but my hands unconsciously reach for the side of his cheek.

Kylo Ren jerks slightly opposing the touch of my hand as he swallows the knot in his throat. He relaxes for a split second enabling me to cup his cheek. As I do, I feel a wave of restlessness engulf me.

Small raindrops drip to his cheek caressing them as they slide down. I wipe their remains away as I study his face, his scars, and his beauty. My fingers twitch against his cheek slowly as I begin to pull them away from him.

Suddenly, Kylo Ren grabs my hand and yanks me forward, making me crash onto him. With his left hand, he wisps his way to my thin waist allowing me to arch my back curvingly.

I was now face to face with Kylo Ren. Perhaps only an inch separates us, but some part of me didn't care. I wanted to feel his breath against mine as my free hand crumples the clothes around his shoulder in plea.

Our breaths glisten against each other in the heat filled rain, feeling our chests convulse upon each other. Slowly, Ben moves closer as his grip intensifies around my waist, swinging form my hips to my waist again. His lips move closer to mine.

"I wish we could stay like this," I say. "Forever."

Before our lips could touch Kylo Ren pulls away, letting go of my waist in the process. His grip on my hand breaks and he takes a step back. The look in his face tightens. I didn't know what was troubling him.

"I can't," he spats, unable to look me in the eyes and he turns away.

My body temperature drops feeling overwhelmed from sensing the conflict within Kylo Ren and myself. I could feel my cheeks collapse and my eyes saunter unable to distinguish this sort of feeling. Disappointment perhaps, but for what? Should there be something I'm disappointed in?

I watch him as he enters the hut and shuts it close. I wait outside, longing to have never said what I had said, wishing I wasn't feeling the way I do, and wanting to not be alone.

Slowly the rain stopped and the clouds diminished. I look to Kylo Ren's jet cruiser resting upon the terrain, almost waiting for us to leave. Kylo Ren then slams the door open and walks in my direction.

"We are leaving for the First Order," he passes by me and stops. "Will you be my prisoner," he swings his cape to the side revealing his light saber. "Or my guest," he finishes.

I turn to him as he positions to leave and my breath grew weary unable to answer him. Well, how could I?

"Resisting will only make matters worse," he breaths as I look to the ground and back to him unable to utter a single word, but I had already made up my mind. Like he said, resisting is futile and I know I'm going to end up going with him.

I swallow heavily as I follow him into his cruiser, departing from the island. Before the ramp could completely close I look out once more feeling the wind sweep my hair off my shoulders until it finally shuts.

I was trapped.


	13. Chapter 13 - Craving Connections

**Kylo Ren's P.O.V.**

I pilot the cruiser heading back to the first orders position as Rey rests at the back. I look back to her as the cruiser still travels in lightspeed. Rey had slouched forward looking to the ground as she presses her hands together in patience.

I reach for the transmitter across from me and click a button abruptly. I straighten my body position as a hologram of General Hux appears in front of me.

"General Hux," I murmur deeply.

"Supreme Leader," he contends, bowing his head slightly. He then immediately lifts his head, glaring at me. "Am I to expect good news?" he asks nonchalantly as if he wouldn't care either way.

"You'd be glad to hear I have the scavenger on board," my chin began to rise implying a dominance over Hux. "And with her the where abouts of the first order," I finish.

"Very good, sir," he raises his eyebrows.

"I expect that when I arrive, there will be storm troopers dispatched to take her to her room," I announced.

"Not the interrogation room?" he questions, eyeing my expression.

"A room," I said forcefully.

"Supreme Leader-," I cut General Hux off as I turn off the transmitter to peer at Rey who stared at me.

"Why are you giving me a room?" she questions.

"You are my guest," I say simply.

"You aren't worried I could escape?" Rey stands to her feet and locks her eyes with mine. I sense her thoughts and my eyes soften.

"Could you?" I ask wondering what her reply would be. I take a step forward in her direction as the distance between us lessened.

My eyes rest on the softness of Rey's lips. I scan her, moving my eyes up and down. She looked beautiful, she looked radiant. Somehow I start to wonder what I was about to put her through and I ask myself why I brought her with me in the first place.

I morph my hand into a fist willing myself to have no such thoughts. I have to stop this attachment. I cannot be bound to such futile bonds with this scavenger.

"This attachment between us," I look away, "it has to stop." I deepen my gaze as my eyes return to hers, trying to show how serious I was.

"Was there ever one?" she asks, the sadness in her eyes as she sits back down unable to look at me. My lips tremble at her response, but this settles it. It's over, but why do I feel regret?

Slowly the cruiser ends its lightspeed travel as we hover under The Supremacy. I hesitantly return to the pilot seat looking back at Rey. I pilot the cruiser into the hanger and land softly.

I switch off the engine and get up to look at Rey. "Once the doors drop, there will be troopers to take you to you room," I explain, my chest hardening.

As she stands ready to walk through the ramp, I crumple my fists against the pilot seat as I scrunch my head to the side.

"Wait," I call out to Rey. I brisk walk to her feeling gravity weigh me down. As I close in, my breath stops midway and before I reach her, I knew exactly what I want.

She looks to me with hesitation in her eyes.

"There was a connection," I took another step closer as I inhale rapidly. "There still is," I confess finally shattering the distance between us.


	14. Chapter 14 - Deepened Emotions

**Rey's P.O.V.**

I wait for the ramps to open, not wanting to glance at Kylo Ren. Soon, it'll be over. I just have to get off of this blasted ship. I just want to be alone.

"Wait," Kylo Ren calls behind me. I turn to him immediately, my hair wisping along the side. I look to him as he walks to me somewhat flustered. His pacing quickened every step he took, his breath pounding the air every time he exhaled.

"There was a connection," he confessed. I began to question his motives, hoping, wanting, and praying I wasn't imagining this scene play in my head.

"There still is," he finishes.

My breath stops as he lifts me off the ground, planting a kiss on my lips. His hands glide from my waist to my thighs making me warp my legs around his hips instinctively as he drifts me hastily to the side of the wall, banging me against it.

I thud against the wall as I break our kiss to groan in pain. My head began to spin eternally as Ben traced kisses from the side of my lips leading to my neck. I hold onto his thick bicep and I could feel him flex in the moment and I smile nervously.

My heart pounded so fast as Ben forcefully pushes my sleeve that covered my body passed my shoulders, revealing my shoulder and the topmost part of my chest.

My face began to blush considerably as he continues to kiss my skin that flushes pale from the very touch of his lips. My hands find my way to his hair curling against the tips of my fingers.

Ben presses against me harder and I feel his thick boner compress against me. His hand thoroughly grasps my thigh as his other hand never leaves my waist.

I feel a wave of adrenaline come over me. All I could possibly think of at the moment was Ben and Ben alone. My mind couldn't process anything else and I didn't mind that. Suddenly my lips catch his once more and I melt.

My eyes close gently and I feel his hand move to the bottom of my cheek and my neck. My hands press against his chest comfortably slowly moving to the nape of his neck.

I begin to play with the small curly hair strands lingering on the back of his head curling down to the nape of his neck. My lips gave into his as he gave into mine.

I could feel our hard breath draw each other in as his tongue encircles mine. Before our kiss could deepen, Ben intensely force pushes himself away from me onto the opposite wall as the ramps heading down to the hanger opens wide.

"What's going on?" General Hux questions suspiciously.


	15. Chapter 15 - Supreme Threat

**Kylo Ren's P.O.V.**

My breath petrified as I inhale and exhale deeply, unable to control the pace my heart contracted within my chest. Heavier and louder it grew as General Hux enters my ship.

"What's going on," he walks between Rey and I, eyeing the two of us deliberately.

Surprised to see him, I face him, my back slouching.

"I didn't expect to see you here," I confess seriously.

"We have matters to discuss," Hux completely faces me as the troops walk behind him and grab Rey by the arms.

I peer at her feeling my eyes widen as the troops hold her. A wave of anger surges within me, feeling my fists tighten against my thigh. I didn't want anyone to touch her.

Rey looks to me with a gleam in her eyes as the troops place force cuffs onto her wrists. She does not resist. All she does is look at me until a trooper pushes her forward in the direction of the exit.

I sense her thoughts and feelings escape through her eyes before our eye contact broke and somehow, I know she will be fine. I trust her.

I hold my throat in place unable to speak or say anything. This isn't the right time. I must erase all suspicion of us from Hux first before I could meet Rey again. For all I know, Hux might have seen us.

"Of course," I reply to Hux. I meet his eyes for a second and soon my vision shifts back to Rey walking away with troops pacing alongside her.

As soon as Rey diminishes from my sight, I immediately depart from my aircraft as Hux follows behind me. I pace my legs to a heavy brisk troubling Hux to keep up.

"While you were gone," he started, his pace matching mine. "our generals have decided to hold a meeting along with all of our allies," he went on. Hux's eyes never left my expression as I push on forward doing my best to ignore such actions.

"What is this meeting for?" I ask unknowingly.

"The decision on the rightful supreme lea-" I halt to face Hux, making an abrupt turn to his direction. I take a step forward as he takes a step back.

"Rightful?" I ask, my eyes blazing in defiance as my eye brows furrow in frustration.

"Don't think that your position as supreme leader is permanent because you are Snoke's apprentice," he acted with confidence as if it were a threat. "It is time you know your place in a world run my all leaders," he stoked.

"Politics," General Hux announces.

My anger bursts into action as I force choke Hux, dragging him towards me.

"Is that a threat General?" I ask rhetorically as I witness his mouth gasp for air unconsciously. His hands quickly grasp his neck as I immediately release the force.

Hux's lungs yearned for air as he coughed hysterically. I slowly pass him in the hopes my anger would subside, but the thought of not being Supreme Leader infuriated me.

Not only would I not have power, but I wouldn't have power to protect Rey.

"Rey," I whispered to myself once I was alone in Snoke's throne room. Hearing the sound of her name angered me even more. I clench my fists knowing now that bringing her here was a big mistake.

"How can I protect you now?" I ask myself.

"Ben?" I hear Rey's voice.

I look up, sensing her presence and I see her.


	16. Chapter 16 - Feared Problem

**Rey's P.O.V.**

The troops lead me down the hallway until we reach a door. My wrists ache from the force cuffs strangling my hands tightly as I wait for them to unlock the door. After placing a password I couldn't figure out, the door slides open and they push me in with their guns.

I take a few steps forward scanning the room. I turn back to find the troops close the door on me and I was trapped once more. Unable to move my hands freely, I decide to stay by the bed were the light source was most powerful and try to break free of the cuffs, but it was no use. It was sealed tight.

I look around finding the room to be more spacious than I thought it would be, but its lighting was very dim. There was not much I could do, but wish I wasn't here. "What am I even here for?" I ask myself and Ben pops into my mind.

I take in a deep breath and I feel his presence next to mine. I look up and I see his expression.

"Ben?" I say, sensing the conflict within him as I stand to meet him face-to-face.

"Rey," He looks up and walks to me. His anger loosens and he holds out his fingers to mine. I do the same with the force cuffs still on me as our fingers glide against each other's surface. "Are you alright?" he asks quickly as a wave of relief dwells upon me.

"Yes," I pause. "I'm fine."

My eyes lock on Ben's as he scans me in suspicion. We hold our distance from each other having only just the touch of our finger tips to connect us.

"Ben," I start, feeling a presence bother him. "What's wrong?"

"You cannot call me Ben here," he straightened his position as his eyes saunter onto mine. "I need you to trust me," his face intensified. "Things are about to happen and I have no control over it."

"I don't get what you're trying to tell me," I say, confusion engulfing my voice.

"I need you to follow my orders and," my connection with Ben fades as my attention is taken to General Hux entering my room. He was accompanied by troops who were ordered to wait outside as the door behind him began to slide close.

I stand in front of the bed as Hux walks closer to me, eyeing my every move. My wrists struggle against the force cuffs as he closes in. "How do you like your room?" Hux asks vaguely while I study his every move.

He stops before me as he places his hands behind his back waiting for a reply, but I would not give it. I look to the floor and back at Hux, grinding my teeth unnoticeably the entire time.

"You know," he walks closer. "I wonder how Ren was able to capture you without a fight," he glances up and down me looking for battle scars, I believe.

"I don't have to answer to you," I spit my words out as I keep a steady composure.

I sense Hux grow impatient as he moves closer. I take a step back, the bed blocking me from reversing any further away from Hux. My eyes didn't waver away from Hux as he grabs my jaw with this hand. Unable to resist him due to the force cuffs on me, my mind grew restless.

"We shall see about that," he squishes my jaw lightly. He peers to my left side somehow and his grip on my jaw tightens.

"Let go of me," I ordered as Hux snaps out of it. Immediately he forcefully pushes my jaw back and leaves the room.

I look to my left side wondering what had caught his attention and I see my sleeve almost half ripped off and a wave of fear engulfs me.


	17. Chapter 17 - Murders Fall

**Kylo Ren's P.O.V**

"Rey?" I spoke into the air to find our connection broken abruptly. I look around the throne room searching for her, but she was gone.

I immediately jolt out of the throne room and head to Rey's room. My mind rang as if it were bothered by everything in its path. My pace quickened every second it took to reach Rey until I hear footsteps heading towards me.

I look to my left witnessing an empty room linger in the corner. I jump inside and hide right beside the corners, hearing General Hux's voice echo the hallways as he comes closer. This isn't the time for another argument of some sort. I need to see what he wants from Rey by all costs and threatening him before the meeting isn't wise.

As Hux begins to pass by, I slowly eavesdrop on his conversation with the troopers.

"Prepare the ships for launch. We shall be leaving soon for the meeting," he commands two troopers. Suddenly, they dismiss themselves and head to the hanger while Hux disappears down the halls.

I immediately round the corner and see Rey's room in sight. A couple of troopers were placed in front of her door, not moving an inch from their position until they spot me.

"I'm sorry, sir," a trooper ushers his palm in front of me. "I was ordered by General Hux to not let anyone enter," the trooper retracts his hand and places it on his blaster.

"Open the door," I stare at them, my eyes blazing with rage and frustration. The troops looked at each other and didn't hesitate to open the door immediately.

I slide pass the entrance as the doors automatically close behind me. I find Rey positioned across me, standing in her place. She didn't look at me as she clenched her hands in front of her chest.

"Rey," I spoke finally as her face gains color. She looks at me and takes a step forward.

"Ben," she exhales finally. I sense a worry in her, but I dare not to read her very thoughts.

"Did Hux do anything to you?" I question with no remorse. My teeth began to grit at its edges. I peer at Rey and her eyes turn away from mine. She looks to the ground and I feel my anger surge within me.

"Whatever you are thinking, that's not it," Rey spoke up. "He didn't do anything," she confesses, my anger slightly calming as she closes the distance between us. I take a step forward in unison to hers.

Her cuffs dangled in front of the two of us as she grabs onto the side of my cloak. "We might have a problem," she dictates as my hand reaches for her cheek.

"Does it matter now?" I ask grazing my fingertips against the top of her cheek bone. I stare at her lips as they continue to move.

"Yes," Rey looks into my eyes seriously and I sense her eagerness. "Hux came here and he threatened me, but…" Rey pauses taking a step away from me. She peers to the side of her shoulder and she raises her hand to her sleeve I had ripped off prior to our moment on my ship.

She slowly pushes her sleeve to the side and I see a small bruise marking the top of her shoulder. I shut my eyes feeling at fault with myself as my anger towards myself boils.

"I didn't realize the sleeve was ripped and that you had left a mark until Hux noticed it," she quivers. "I'm sorry."

"No," I exclaim. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Do you regret it?" Rey asks vulnerably. I look to her wanting to say no, but that's the last thing that will help the two of us right now. I must first get rid of Hux, but how?

"I need to go," I say looking at Rey for the last time as I leave. I plunge my hand against my thigh in protest as my anger rises drastically. I head to the hanger ready to leave for the conference as I try to get Rey out of my mind.

By the time I reach there, Hux has already made his preparations as I eye him in anger. We all transfer to the Finalizer and in no time, we were already at the meeting coordinates.

Every time my eyes land on Hux, my anger deepens. The thought of him threatening Rey and I to the point we have no power is so nerving. If he did anything to Rey, even the slightest of a touch could be Hux's death. My mind kept on rambling on thinking of all sorts of situations and possibilities until we reach the meeting room.

Storm troopers accompanied us to the room. Once Hux and I arrived, everyone in the room stood up to greet us. We sat in our places around a circular table and the meeting began.

"We all know that Supreme Leader Snoke has been killed and Ren has taken his place as Supreme Leader temporarily," Hux began holding his hands behind his back unable to even peer at me. "This meeting is to plan our advances against the resistance, but most importantly, to decide who the permanent Supreme Leader is to be."

"Do we all have an agreement?" Hux asks, but no one objects. "Do you object Ren," Hux finally says facing me, almost wishing I had no power against him.

I gave Hux a look making him swallow the knot tied to his throat, but his expression did not change. Instead his top lip smirked and he pressed on.

"Before we start anything, let's address one issue shall we?" Hux turns to the door where troopers were stationed. He nodded to one and the doors burst open abruptly.

"Let go of me," I hear an all so familiar voice echo through the room and I find myself turning abruptly to the voice.

"Rey," I whispered looking at her struggle against the storm troopers on both her sides. Her vision turns to me and her eyes softened remotely as my anger blares up like an erupting volcano.

"I would like to introduce this scavenger," Hux raises his hand towards Rey struggling. "The murderer of our Supreme Leader Snoke."

Immediately the room echoed with uproars, shouts, and screams. I look around the place as each and every general scoffed at their surprise and slight anger towards Rey.

My vision shifts to Rey and then to Hux and my eyes pierce his very soul, my anger unable to soothe any longer.


	18. Chapter 18 - Meaningless Objection

**Rey's P.O.V.**

The storm troopers shove me into the room as my force cuffs weigh me down. They hold onto my arms as I painfully struggle against their grip on me. "Let go of me," I say battling my way into the room.

I see Ben face me and my resistance crumbles. He looks to me with astonishment as his eyes blaze with anger. The troops keep pushing me forward as his vision shifts from me to General Hux.

I can sense Ben's anger, but was it all because of me? Was this all supposed to happen? My mind dangled with fear and nervousness for what's to come and somehow I knew this wasn't what Ben wanted, not in the slightest.

"I would like to introduce this scavanger," Hux led on. "The murderer of our Supreme Leader Snoke," he says vigorously looking to me with a smirk attached to his face. The troopers push me forward, their grips on me releasing as I succumb to the aura of the meeting. The troopers backed away as I look to Ben.

"Kill her!" I hear a general echo from the opposite side of the room. Others stand to my appal in disdain. Slowly some agreed while some stayed quiet.

I look to Ben who angered at such ideas. He looked to the general who spoke and glared into his eyes. The general began to see Ben's gaze and sat back down quietly.

Ben tried to get everyone's attention, but the room refused to quiet down. I stood there unable to do anything other than watch Ben.

"Use her against the Resistance," one general suggested earnestly. Some others nodded in accordance, but the uproar for my head did not stop.

Ben stood there as I watched him closely. I eye him speak up and suggest otherwise. My eyes suddenly moved to a figure closing in on me. It was a General from the First Order. He crept closer to me as I glare upon him.

"I like that look," he bellows as he starts to move in a circular motion around me. "You'd make a perfect addition to my collection," he reaches for my face as my heart accelerates slowly, but someone grabs his hand before it could reach me.

I look up, my breathe intensifying, and I see Ben, his hand retracting the Generals hand from me. Immediately Ben's grip tightens around the Generals fingers and flicks his hand away from the two of us.

"I don't think so General Andros," Ben says taking a step closer to me.

"I'm just having a little fun, Ren," he says playfully as he suddenly shifts his expression. General Andros' furrowed his eyebrows in seriousness and says, "Sell the murderer of our Supreme Leader to me and she will know what suffering would feel like."

I peer to General Andros, his eyes meeting mine as I feel my breath stop suddenly. I quickly avert my eye sight as I glance throughout the room seeing everyone quiet down from General Andros' suggestion.

My mind questioned his intent as I look to Ben who focused on nothing but General Andros.

"That won't be necessary," Ben exhaled. "The force is strong with this one and so is her hate," Ben stepped forward explaining to everyone. "I will make her my apprentice and join our side."

Suddenly the room chattered from everyone's voices. I look to Ben who now turned to me with a serious expression. "Snoke was aware of what she could do. If we have her at our side, no one would be able to stop the First Order."

"Who's to say that she will join or betray us?" Hux steps forward raising the volume of his voice so that everyone could hear. He turns to Ren with his hands behind is back.

"She will prove her loyalty to the first order," Ben hesitates. "And I know just what to do," he says finally looking at everyone in the room. I peer to General Hux, his face losing patience seeing as no one has an objection to Ben's plan, but what about my objection.

Ben turns to me and our eyes lock.

"Take her out," Ben orders the storm troopers as they follow his command. They usher me out as I look back to look at Ben who faced his back towards me and the doors shut close.


	19. Chapter 19 - Amusing Taunt

**Kylo Ren's P.O.V.**

"It seems I have dug perhaps my own grave," I thought to myself as the entire mass of people in the room look to me. Not long ago did I send Rey out in hopes to calm the crowd down, but instead glares stirred in my direction.

"All of you may be wondering how Rey will be taken as my apprentice, but first I shall prove her loyalty to the First Order," I announce. "She will be accompanying me on raids across the galaxies," I say as everyone in the room chattered on quietly to no objection.

"As you all well know what happens during these raids, do I have your trust?" I ask glaring to each corner of the room, my eyes almost ablaze with fear to those who peer at them.

"We all know your raids Ren," Andros intervenes and scoffs at everyone. "Brutal. Merciless. Vengeful," Andros continues finally looking to me.

"Aren't you talking about yourself?" I ask rhetorically as he scoffs in reply. He gives me a grin before he continues on.

"But will that really turn her to the dark side or are you just trying to break her?" he questions me. "Is that her weakness? Is that her fear?"

"Her greatest fear is abandonment," I say without hesitation. "She will pass the raid and soon you will see we need her."

"We need her," Hux eyes furrow. "Or you do?"

Unable to control my anger, I reach for the force as I draw General Hux towards me suddenly. In under a second he was in my grasps already. I lift him up slightly above the ground to the point he had to tiptoe to touch the paved floor. My breath began to cease at one point as the room chatters with impeccable voices.

Once more Hux and I are unable to break our eye contact as he reaches for his neck desperately. Slowly General Andros closes in on us. "Well, things just got more interesting," he says, making me look towards him. I raise my free hand in his direction, stopping him in his tracks.

"Back off," I warn instantly.

"Have it your way Ren," Hux says, his teeth gritting the entire time. I look throughout the entire room to see gazes drifting towards me in fear, confusion, and some didn't even care. My focus then rushes back to Hux as I use the force to push him suddenly back to his seat.

"We will decide later who the new Supreme Leader will be," my voice urges the audience as it deepens with frustration. "For now we raid every ally the Resistance has against us, but based on our last battle we doubt they'd have any more allies."

"We must destroy their former allies as well," Andros raises both his hands to his sides then places them at his back as he moves in closer to the table where everyone sat. "This will send a message to all galaxies so that no one could ever rebel against us again."

Slowly everyone in the room nods as small echoes revolved around the room in agreement.

"If you'd like Ren, we are having our raid tonight. Join us." Andros paces towards me with a smile plastered to his face. "Bring the so called scavenger along," he says, my eyes scanning him as his demeanor did not change. Even with the force, it was hard to sense whatever General Andros has in his mind and because of that, I hate him even more.

"It's too soon for her," my voice stayed calm. "She needs more time to train in ways of the dark side."

"Ohhhh…," he utters slowly. "I thought you were confident in her resolve. Are you not?" he tries to rile me up and I sense his amusement in it. I look to the ground and back to him in thought.

"I am," I pause briefly.

"It's settled then," his smile grew wider at the very tune his voice rang in. "My ship leaves in a couple of hours. I'll see you on board," he says finally bowing his head slightly and leaves the room immediately.

Slowly General after General left until it was just Hux and I in the room. I stare at him as he did me and finally, he left without another word.

I gaze to the ground wondering what I had gotten Rey into and how if this doesn't pull through I would have lost everything. Power, pride, riches, perhaps even Rey, but I never had her to begin with.

I sighed beneath my nostrils as I close my eyes in wait until I hear a faint voice walk through the room.

"Ren."

Immediately my heart sank and I look up to see Rey accompanied by troopers.


	20. Chapter 20 - Clashing Wills

**Rey's P.O.V.**

I did not resist the troopers hold on me as I wish Ben had at least looked at me before they dragged me out, but here I stood outside the room. The storm troopers held their blasters in their hands vigorously as if they were waiting for me to escape or attack.

Suddenly the doors rang open and I see General Andros leave in a calm, yet cool manner. His eyes drift to me in the spar of the moment and halts amidst me.

"I will see you later, scavenger," his lips perk up to the sides vulnerably. My eyes lock onto his, unable to break. His demeanor was not something I was particularly fond of, but he intrigues me in a way I did not like.

Our eyes part as more Generals left the room swiftly. The other Generals ignore me and carry on, but one General came inches away from me and spat to my left cheek. I immediately tilt my head to the side in response. My breath began to deepen and my nostrils flared, but I was unable to do nothing more than look up and glare at the generals who pass by.

I feel General Andros' eyes on me making me look to him as my chest paces faster and faster. I crumple my hands into a fist as I see him scoff at such a scene. His smile grew wider as his face slants down once more and finally he leaves.

I turn my head immediately to the meeting room trying to get my mind off what had just happened. Slowly I see Hux emerge out of the corner alone. Knowing Ben was by himself inside, I rush towards the door.

"Stop," the troopers held me in my position as I resist their very touch.

"Let me go," I say frantically.

"Let her go," I hear Hux's voice linger deeply. Finally the troopers loosen their grips allowing me to slowly walk towards Ben as they follow in pursuit.

"Be-," I pause thinking about how Ben told me not to call him that here. "Ren," I say slowly, stopping in front of Ben who seemed lost in thought. Ben's head tilts to the side as he looks toward the ground, almost at conflict with himself. I sense a slight rage morphing within him, but once he looks to me, it subsides and something else replaces it. Sadness, perhaps.

I hear the troopers halt behind me in watch as they look at Ben and me conspicuously. Ben waves his hand dismissing them, making them leave slowly, their blasters pointed to the edge of their shoulders

Ben and I only stare at each other without uttering a single word. Once we heard the footsteps of the troopers disappear into thin air, Ben's eyes flush into a pale color. Ben let out a single breath, then began to speak.

"You have to join our raids," Ben says in a low deep voice, his eyes unable to evade mine. "Prove to the council that you are on our side," he swallows the knot in his throat as he gestures his hands forward.

"But I am not on your side," my voice quivers at the very touch of my lips. My breath intensified at the thought of joining the dark side and I just couldn't.

"It's the only way you can live!" Ben starts to raise his voice dramatically at me as he takes a few steps in my direction, his anger portraying through his flaring nostrils.

"I will not," I force my voice out as it cracks gently. Tears start to form at the edge of my eyes making it glisten against the light.

"NO! NO!" he grumbles towards me. "You're not listening," he stretches his arm forward in defiance as anger pulses through his tone. Slowly Ben turns around and rests his fists against the table with his back arching forward and his head bowing down as if he were in defeat.

I stare at him, unable to say anymore, but somehow this part of him frightens me. I continue to watch him as a few more seconds pass. It felt long just watching him, but slowly he turns around and his eyes crave for mine.

"You'll die if you don't," Ben says staring into my eyes. I sense his heart skip a beat for a moment as he peers to me. I feel his emotions seep through him and into me as I feel a tear stream down my cheek. In that moment, I decided what I must feel and what decision I had to make, but I did not know whether it was right or wrong. I knew I had to do it.

At the same time I began to speak, so did Ben.

"I would rather die," I say.

"I will not let you die," Ben says.

Our voices synced together from start to finish and without realizing it, Ben had rushed towards me immediately, almost desperately. He grabs me by the sides of my cheeks and pulls me in forcefully. I gasp instantly without resisting as Ben plants a kiss on my lips.

My eyes close as I melt and soon I began to cave into the warmness of his soft breath. I feel his hands rustle my hair gently as he slowly moves my head, tilting it to the side where his hand supported the nape of my neck. He deepens the kiss with our lips moving together, craving and beckoning for more as his other hand shifts to my neck.

Our kiss lingered a bit longer as Ben's hands search me, climbing up and down my back. Slowly I place my cuffed hands in front of me, banging my fists against his chest weakly in protest.

Slowly Ben breaks our kiss as if our lips yearn for more. His gaze shifts from my lips to my eyes as he retracts his hands from me. He takes a few steps back leaving just a few inches between us as his breath grew deeper, calming his chest.

Ben looks to me as I gasp heavily, almost losing my breath. I feel my body's temperature heighten at the moment noticing sweat engulf my skin. My eyes never leave his as his never does mine.

"You will join," he says forcefully, his eyes focusing on mine and without haste, Ben leaves.


	21. Chapter 21 - Believing a Monster

**Kylo Ren's P.O.V.**

I stare off into the distance. My eyes adamant and focused on nothing, but the sight before my eyes. As we move closer to our destination, I see the fires engulf the city in utter flames and ash. The troopers we had dispatched earlier had arrived almost massacring the entire area as we speak and all I could do was watch.

It shouldn't mean anything to me. It didn't matter how many times this has happened before already, right?

"Ren!" I finally hear the call of General Andros behind me. I snap out of my thoughts and into reality as Andros grabs his helmet from the side of his chair. "It's time."

The cruiser then suddenly lands ferociously down the pavement and we were at the exact coordinates for the raid. Andros then puts on his helmet and grabs his blaster heading for the hanger.

"I'll meet you on the battle field," I say under my breath, turning around to walk away. Immediately I head to where Rey was.

Troops stood outside her chambers, ordered by General Andros himself, since this is his ship. I dismiss them and walk in quietly to see Rey leaning against the wall in patience.

"Please don't make me do this," she begs, her skin flushing to a pale color.

I reach for the force and stretch out my hand towards Rey, deactivating her force cuffs. They fall and clank to the ground before Rey as she peers to look at it. She then rubs her hands against her wrists feeling as if the cuffs were still there.

I turn away from her unable to look her directly in the eyes and walk briskly passed the door. "Follow me," I command generously as we quickly head to the hanger. The door opens downward and we see the whole area in chaos. Blaster fires filled the air as screams did too. People began to run for the lives.

Rey and I walk out the ship and peer to both sides watching survivors flee. General Andros appears out of nowhere and blasts one survivor to the ground with no remorse whatsoever. He removes his helmet and contently lookis towards us.

Sweat drips down his forehead as his gaze lands on Rey and I. "What took y'all so long?" He asks lifting his helmet and blaster to both sides of his body and without warning turns his blaster to a running survivor miles away from us. Without precaution, he shoots the survivor to the ground without even peering at him. "Y'all missed the fun."

I could feel Rey's anger grow slightly as she peers from the dead corpse Andros shot down to General Andros, himself. I look to Rey who focuses solely on Andros. Her fists curl up against her thighs as she gnawed her teeth.

I place my hand over Rey's shoulder making her look to me. We share a single second together until Andros interrupts us. "All that's left is to kill all the survivors," Andros states walking close to Rey.

I keep my guard up against him knowing what General Andros was capable of. To Rey's dismay the troops lined up all the survivors one by one in front of all of us, with their leader in the very middle. I peer to General Andros whose smile grew wider each passing second.

Rey shifts her eyes towards me earnestly swallowing all the anguish she held deep within her throat. I look to her with the determination in my eyes for her to do what she needed to do, but some part of me questions her motives, her thoughts, her choice. Without breaking our eye contact, Andros notices us and walks closer to Rey.

Suddenly General Andros takes his blaster and points it to Rey's face. Rey instinctively faces him as I hesitate forward in between Rey and Andros. Rey's breath deepens and Andros smiles deliberately. He tilts his head ever so slightly and drops the blaster, holding it out in front of Rey so that she may grab it. "Kill them," his voice strikes.

Andros pushes the blaster closer to Rey ordering her to take it. "Kill them," he orders once more, his voice piercing the atmosphere that surrounds us. The noises dimmed as a silence grew between the two of them and we all knew that whatever Rey chooses will be the end or the start of it all. "Do it!" he hisses for the last time, his smile evaporating slowly into thin air.

Rey didn't dare to answer him and instead looks down to the blaster held out in front of her. She held her breath in place and I sense her. I sense her words floating in her head as if they were meant for me. I look to Rey, my eyes growing unmistakably and once more I feel my rage grow within me.

Andros, seeing Rey unable to even move her hands an inch closer to his blaster, immediately rotates his blaster around to the captives in one full swoop and shoots directly at the leader.

Rey, seeing the blaster fired, acted quickly by instinct and reached for the force. "Rey! Stop!" I exclaim facing her. She holds out her hands stopping the blaster inches from the leader and focuses all of her strength on it. The laser from the blaster stops in mid-air as everyone watches in astonishment.

Rey couldn't distract herself because if she were to, she wouldn't be able to hold on to the laser for much longer. Andros sees the laser stop in his tracks and his anger bursts like a raging volcano. No one could possibly calm him once he was mad and this triggered him. Slowly Andros turns to Rey who held her position as he hands stretch out towards the laser.

Andros now trudges closer to Rey making me watch no longer. I immediately move in between the two before Andros could strike Rey down. I hold my hand out to Rey's outstretched arm pushing it down against her, stopping her from holding the laser aimed at the leader.

To her dismay and shock at my actions, her feelings riled up within her. She watches as she loses control of the laser, hitting the leader dead in the chest. The captives around the corpse all mourn in despair for their leader and for their very lives.

I turn to Rey and see tears form in her eyes. She looks to the ground feeling sadness and anger engulf her. A silence began to dwell between the three of us and because of it Andros takes his blaster and shifts it to his pocket across his hip. He looks back at Rey glaring, but before he turns, he smirks.

I look back to Rey sensing her body tremble. "How could you?" she utters, her face unable to be distinguished. I see a tear drop down her chin and to the dry soil we stood upon. I try not to look at Rey, feel the sympathy for her or them, and most of all I tried not to regret my decision.

I continue to look straight as I withdraw my hand from Rey's. "Kill them," I order the storm troopers.

"No!" Rey intervenes and grabs my cape against my hand. "Stop, Ben. Please!" she exclaims and begs. I look to her, my hand slowly brushing her cheek. She clasps my hand and I look to our surroundings. I pull my hand away from her and walk away without uttering anything.

I trudge pass her as she follows. "Ben! Listen to me!" she beckons over and over again. "Look at me," she shouts as she stops in her tracks unable to keep up with me. "I said look at me!" she exclaims once more making me stop, turn around slowly, and lock eyes with her.

I feel the rage within her morph into something I did not want. Perhaps I did at first, but not anymore. I look to her and I see her shed one more tear. She looked at me differently as I stare into her eyes. I move forward heading in her direction.

"I am a monster," I quote. "I hear you say it in your head over and over again," I finally minimize the distance between us. "Believe it!" I order grabbing her wrist. I pull her closer to me as she resists jabbing her fists onto my chest.

"Let go of me!" she protests. "I hate you!" Rey says hesitantly as if she says it at the spar of the moment. She looks to me, her eyes slowly widening at her surprise as I slide my hand to her cheek. "No! Let go of me."

Unable to contain her jabs and punches that came throttling my way I pull her in my direction. I drag her across the battlefield and into a big hut that had not been set ablaze and had been empty. I push her inside, her strength unable to match mine greatly as she almost falls to the ground from my force.

I walk through the door and feel Rey's eyes sharpen at my sight. I usher forward slowly closing the door behind me and I lock it.


	22. Chapter 22 - Heat Match

***Warning! Mature Scenes Ahead***

 ***Proceed with Caution***

 **Rey's P.O.V.**

I slowly lose my balance as Ben throws me into the hut. My eyes jolt to him who follows in after me. He places his hand on the door shutting it immediately behind him and locks it without hesitation. I look into his eyes unable to distinguish what Ben had in thought.

His breath grew deeper as he paces forward towards me. I do not move my stance knowing I had to stand my ground. I press my lips against each other as I furrow my eye brows in anger. My nostrils flare feeling my breath accelerate. My fists clench against the fabric surrounding my sides and reach out to the force grabbing Ben's lightsaber from his side.

I switch it on as it glides to my hand. I position myself with his lightsaber in front of me ready to battle anytime, but Ben did not seem to be stricken by my act. He continues to walk towards me without hesitation as my lips began to tremble. Ben closes the distance between us leaving only a few inches of space. I slowly move the lightsaber away from the two of us not wanting to hurt Ben. I merely wanted to startle him, but did he see through me?

"If you're going to do it," he paused looking at me. "Do it!" his voice escapes his mouth. I look to him unable to stop the tears from forming in my eyes. Our breath merely separates us and I look to Ben indecisively. He looks to me and senses what I feel.

"I'm not like you," I say gritting my teeth. I look to the lightsaber almost plastered onto my hand and deactivate it. My eyes then wander back to Ben who solely focuses on me.

"No. You're not," he slowly speaks and moves closer to me.

As he moves closer towards me, I hesitate taking a step back not knowing what Ben wanted. I could barely look into his eyes knowing once I do, I'd surrender to him and I didn't want that. Immediately Ben steals my lips and brings them onto his. My hand loses my grip on his lightsaber as it falls to the ground, half buried in the sand like dirt.

My hands rest on Ben's chest feeling the pull of Ben's hands on my waist and head. He craved for me stealing kiss after kiss, but I couldn't cave in. Not like this. I immediately slap Ben as hard as I possibly could and run for the door, but before I could even reach it, Ben grabs my hand and pulls me hard.

I slam against the stone wall feeling pain rise against my back. I gasp as Ben plants a kiss against my lips once more. He restrains my hands against his making it hard for me to resist his hold. "Ben!" I shout. "Stop! I don't want this," I say gasping at the heat of the moment.

I feel Ben's breath on my skin, hot and heavy. He begins to kiss my neck as I continue to oppose him. He pushes his body weight on mine and I feel his arousal. I look to Ben with tear filled eyes making him look to me and within a seconds notice, he loses control.

Ben starts to ruffle my clothes, slowly undoing them. His patience grew weary, releasing fabric after fabric. I continue to resist Ben but he seemed unstoppable. "Ben," I pause, my breath almost diminishing into nothing. "Listen to me. You don't want this. Please."

He stops and looks at me, his eyes yearning for mine. "But I do," his voice gently escapes his mouth as he rips my half torn sleeve down my shoulders, exposing the top part of my chest. His touch left me defenseless feeling it freeze my entire body. I could feel my temperature rise as Ben continues to move his lips tracing my neck and shoulder.

I lose all of my defenses as Ben lets go of my hands. I slide one hand to his shoulder and one to the nape of his neck as he begins to kiss my lips. His hands wonder down to my waist and chest undoing the clothes that barricaded my waist. I feel his touch against my nipple and I moan slightly under his lips. He squeezes my breast as my clothes fall piece after piece.

My lips yearn for Ben's as Ben slides his hand across my neck and pulls me in against him so his chest was against mine. His free hand then wanders to my back as he slides it down to my bust. I groan in surprise as my mind runs on blank pages as if I didn't know anything anymore.

Ben shifts his legs in between mine and pushes me hard against the wall. I slowly lose my balance as Ben catches me, our kiss unable to break. My hands dangle in mid-air as Ben presses his knee in between my thighs. I could feel my nipples harden as Ben reaches down my pants slowly pushing it down.

My eyes open as Ben slides a finger in me. I immediately pull back, breaking our kiss, making Ben grab my hand and push it against the wall. I look to the side as voices escape my mouth and my breath intensifies. My eyes began to tear once more feeling Ben place two more fingers inside me.

I bite my bottom lip feeling my knees tremble. I look to Ben, whose face seemed on edge as his breath lands on my neck. He kisses my neck once more pulling his hands away from my vagina and slides them to my waist. He pulls me up and grabs my thighs making me coil my legs along his waist for support. He pushes my bare back tighter against the stone wall and I feel his boner rub against me.

My hands drift to Ben's shoulders and my fingers tremble from thinking what would happen next, but my brain wouldn't register anything. I feel Ben undo the top of his pants as he moves closer to me and breathes alongside my chest. I look to him as he raises his head to meet my eyes, feeling his dick press against my entrance slowly.

A tear steams down my chin and lands on Ben's cheek. Our eyes meet, unable to break, feeling that in this very moment I wanted him and more than anything did it pain me to want him.

Ben then carries me higher above him as h rests his head against my shoulder. I feel his breath against my skin as he groans slightly thrusting his hard dick inside me. I bite my lip stopping my moan from escaping my mouth as I turn my head to the side feeling pain erupt throughout my body.

My eyes shut close, unable to stop my lips from trembling. A surge of exhaustion overwhelms me as my lungs cease to fight for air. I slowly turn to Ben who held me there, his eyes searching mine and for once I felt like I knew him more than anyone ever did.

"Ben," I stutter. "I love you," my voice struggles feeling a slight moan escape my lips. Ben stares at me, his eyes slowly softening at the words I spoke. His gaze never avoids mine as he feels my warmth pulse through him.

"And I love you," Ben replies finally kissing me.


	23. Chapter 23 - Pleasured Leave

***Warning! Mature Scenes Ahead***

 ***Proceed with Caution***

 **Kylo Ren's P.O.V.**

"And I love you," I say meaning it whole heartedly as I stare into her tear filled eyes. I press my lips against hers in urgency, feeling myself succumb to the warmth of our bodies joined together. I could feel the way she sucked me inside of her and it drove me almost mad.

She parts her lips from mine as I thrust in deep within her. I bite my lip feeling as if this sensation is overwhelming me, but I move slowly. My hands drift upwards to Rey's hands as we knot our fingers together against the wall.

"Ohh Rey, what you do to me," I say hearing her moans escape her lips and the very sound of it excites me even more. I didn't know what to feel at this point. All I know is that I want Rey and some part of her wants me to. My mind slowly couldn't process my actions and I look to Rey and I knew why.

I move in closer to her so my head sits on top of her shoulders and my chest presses up against her soft breasts. I could feel Rey tremble beneath me as I keep on thrusting my dick inside her. Her breath, heavy as it was, crept along my skin as she pulls me in tighter and exhales deeply. Her strength fades feeling her grab onto me for mere support as she comes from the excitement splurging through her body.

"Ben," she exhales. I feel tears drip down her face and I pull back from her to meet her gaze. I carry Rey along with me as I position her beneath me and onto the sandy ground without separating from her. I stroke her cheek and feel her warm radiate through me. I extend my hand to the sand by her face to support myself as I bend closer to her and I see her sweat slide down her fragile skin.

"I'm sorry," I say, my lips quivering. I continue to grind against her feeling my dick grow bigger, pulsing against the walls of Rey. I could hear Rey try to hold back her voice making me peer to her. She bites her lip, shutting her eyes in the process.

"Does it hurt?" I ask pausing as she lays down on the ground, my body hovering over hers. I wait for her response, but she looks up to me unable to answer. The sound of her breath grew deeper each passing second as we stare at each other. I scan her sweaty body in front of me finally thrusting slowly into her as my free hand crawls to her clitoris, rubbing it thoroughly. She moans once more, tightening against me and I groan to myself in pleasure.

I keep on thrusting within her, my hands continuing to pinch and rub Rey's clit slowly, but her face looks almost in pain. A wave of emotions surge within me and I pull back slowly. "I know I said I wanted you," I pause, situating myself upwards. "But not like this. You look like you're in pain. I don't want that."

Rey looks to me and pushes herself off the sandy ground. "I can handle it," Rey's eyes lock on mine and I sense her resolve. I look away not wanting her to dissuade me, but she moves on top of me, her sweat making her skin glow against the dim light that lit the room. "Ben," her voice dwindles pass my ear as she moves on top of me. She uses her weight to push my dick further inside her as her face quivers to the slight sharp pain rushing throughout her body. She bit her lip and I could see her effort and decisiveness.

Her hands slowly wrap around my neck as they tremble from the sensation. She shuts her eyes and her lips move closer to my ear, "I want you."

"Ben," Rey exclaims. "You're so big," she exhales deeply feeling I had grown within her. Just hearing her voice was enough to send me into madness. I could hear her sweet voice echo through the air in small moans as she continues to push her body weight onto me until she reaches my hilt.

Her chest steadies and her heartbeat accelerates. She reaches for my top tunic and starts to pull it upwards. I see what she tries to do and I help her, sliding my tunic off my abdomen, shoulders, and finally my hands, and throwing it to the opposite side of the hut. I glide my hands to her waist and then to her bust squeezing them, feeling her damp skin melt mine in her heat as her hands stretch to my chest searching every inch of my abdomen and feeling my sweaty pectorals that slide against her fingers.

I grab her butt with my hands and start moving her up and down against my cock. I feel her every breath against my ear and I moan slightly. My mouth presses against the top of her chest as I start kissing it. I use my tongue against the pale fabric of her skin as she continues to moan endlessly.

"Rey," I spoke unable to control myself anymore. I could feel her tighten against me from hearing the sound of my voice. I push her down immediately against the floor as my lips find hers. I start wandering my hands to her chest while her legs start to coil around my waist. I continue to thrust harder, almost at my limit.

Her hands that then pressed against my chest slowly, crawled to my hair. I brake our kiss moving in closer to Rey who slid one hand to my back gnawing it with her nails while her lungs gasp for air. Her other hand ruffles my hair as I bite the top part of her ear and plunge my tongue inside.

Rey cries in pleasure and I feel it too. My fingers rest on Rey's chest feeling her nipple against the surface on my skin as I rub and squeeze her breasts one by one. I look to Rey who closes her eyes from the sensation she feels as I start to thrust harder and faster. My voice starts to tremble as my hips hammer against Rey's entrance.

My mind felt as if it were in a frenzy and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My lips find Rey's collar kissing traces from it to her lips. I could feel my pulse quicken and Rey felt it too. Our kiss deepens and in one thrust, I come in her. I hear Rey's muffled voice under our joined lips as her body twitches under mine. Her finger tips shake as they fall to the ground from my chest and back.

I pause for a mere second taking my lips back from Rey to rest them on her neck as I thrust a couple more times feeling a wave of exhaustion flow through me. I pull myself out of Rey and lay next to her in the sand. Our breaths sync together in the now quiet hut. I look to Rey who peered to me as well and smiled slightly beneath my lips.

Immediately I sit up from the ground sensing a bad feeling. "Ben?" Rey asks slowly trying to sit up, but I don't answer. I look solely in front of me and I stand up without question or second thought.

"We have to go," I proclaim zipping my pants as I look to Rey who sat up to see me. Without thinking I reach out my hand allowing Rey to grab it. She stands up slowly, her legs still weak making me steady her position. Once she was okay to move I reach for my tunic and tidy myself and Rey does the same.

We looked as best we could within the time we could spare, but some part of me couldn't bear to look at Rey. I crumple my fists feeling a conflict within myself about everything I once thought and felt and I know Rey can sense my conflict too, giving me an even bigger reason to not look at her.

I look towards the door feeling the urge to walk towards it and just leave, but I turn around to have Rey stare blankly at me and I knew what I had to do.

"Rey," I said moving in closer to her. I plant a kiss on her lips and I pull her in for a hug. Her hands drift towards my back, weak and frail. Her fingertips slowly touch me and I pull her apart from me. I grab her hand and use the force to drag my lightsaber towards me. I shift it under my tunic and we head for the door.

I burst the door open to find troopers running about the area finishing their business. Fires still blurred the midnight darkness, forcing me to run through the area. I look back to see Rey confused as she tries to keep up with me.

Suddenly a trooper stops me within my tracks. "Kylo Ren," he says. "General Hux and General Andros are expecting you aboard the Generals ship," the trooper straightens his position at the sign of me furrowing my eyebrows in his direction. "I was ordered to tell you to board the cruiser immediately and head to them, sir."

"Where is the cruiser?" I said, my eyes shooting a glare towards him.

"Over there, sir," he chokes, pointing in a certain direction. "We were ordered to arrest—"

I cut him off as I immediately run for the cruiser with Rey beside me. We finally reach the cruiser to find storm troops stationed outside it in wait. Rey and I hid in the shadows as we watch their moves.

"Ben," Rey starts off. "What are you trying to do?" she asks, but I couldn't possibly answer her. I could feel my breath freeze in the dead of night as I continue to watch the troops stroll around.

"Listen to me. Act normal until we reach the cruiser. You will pretend to be my captive after the scene we pulled last time," I finally look to Rey. "You can no longer be my apprentice. We have to leave."

"Leave?" Rey asks. "The two of us?" she asks surprised. I do not answer her and look straight ahead.

"Let's go," I stand up ushering her forward. I see the troops hold their blasters towards.

"Stand down," I say, but the troops have no intention of doing so.

"I'm afraid we are sorry, sir," the commander of the troops steps forward. "We are ordered to arrest the scavenger before we could allow you to board the ship," his blaster raises toward Rey in suspicion making her look to me in nervousness.


	24. Chapter 24 - Triggered Battle

**Rey's P.O.V.**

 **"** I'm afraid we are sorry, sir," I hear the trooper speak between his teeth. "We are ordered to arrest the girl before we could allow you to board the ship."

I look to Ben sensing an unconscious fear ripple through me and he feels it radiating off me. Feeling nervous, I swallow the knot tied to my throat as Ben glances to me for a mere second and ushers his head back to the troopers situated in front of us.

"Arrest her?" Ben questions unmistakably, his facial expression growing dimmer and more crude.

"Indeed, sir," the trooper answers hastily.

"That will not be necessary," Ben echoes, his voice deepening. He ushers me forward ignoring the troopers, making them surround us one by one, their blasters ready for combat. "Move aside," Ben starts to grow impatient and I sense his nerves riling up every second that passes. I sense each trooper fear for their very lives against Ben, but it did not stop them from doing what they had to do.

"We cannot do that, sir," another trooper says. "We ask you to hand over the girl. We are just following orders."

"And orders you must follow," Ben whispers, almost inaudible. He looks at me, his eyes fierce and unshaken as he arches his chin downwards, signaling me in some way I understood. Without warning, Ben unleashes his red lightsaber that faced the ground upon being ignited.

Immediately the troopers aim their blasters at Ben and me without breaking their formation. The next thing we know was that blasters were being fired our way. "Rey," Ben exhales, disabling his lightsaber in order for me to catch it as he throws it my way. I grab it in one fell swoop and ignite it, deflecting blaster after blaster that hurdled in my path.

One by one I hit troopers with their blasters, but they were coming at me too fast. I could feel my muscles tire making me peer to Ben who had used the force to halt all the blasters in their places as he tackles trooper after trooper.

I focus on the troopers surrounding me making me charge for them, swinging and blocking them the best I could. One trooper tries to tackle me from the back, but I use the force to stop him, freezing him in mid-air. More blasters fire my way forcing me to force push the storm trooper into the other troops, sparing a mere few seconds to check on Ben.

My lungs itch for air as my mind would not allow me to stop moving. Sweat began to drip down my face as I look to Ben who now began to battle a storm trooper holding an electrostaff. The trooper waved it in the air syncing himself to that of the weapon he had in his hands.

Ben charges for him, his breath escaping him with every dodge he could make against the trooper. He punches the trooper, but it wasn't enough. Soon the trooper had coiled the staff against Ben's gut forcing him to slam face down to the ground.

"Ben!" my voice escapes uncontrollably feeling worry scatter throughout my entire body. But Ben immediately gets up and places his hand, hovering over his abdomen. He grunts slightly as Ben and the storm trooper began to circle each other.

"Here!" I shout, throwing his lightsaber towards him where it belonged. Seeing Ben ignite it and overpower the storm trooper allowed me to wander back to the rest of the storm troopers surrounding me. I look to and fro, scanning the area for a weapon I could use and I see a blaster laying by the ground, a few meters away from me.

I immediately drag it pass the storm troopers and start shooting blasters their way. Unnoticeably, I see a trooper ease his way towards Ben, try to shoot him as he continues to battle with his lightsaber. I turn my blaster to him and fire watching the laser automatically hit his chest, sending him to the ground, dead, but as soon as I look back a laser grazes my left cheek spilling streams of blood down my chin.

"Rey!" I could hear Ben's shout echo through the midnight air as my hands find my wound. Ben continues to battle the trooper as he glides his lightsaber, cutting the troopers leg and finally dismantling his head form his body once he saw I had been hurt.

I slowly trace my hand through the cut feeling shards of pain electrocute me as I look to the troopers who now rush to Ben striding his way, killing every single one left standing as I join him. Suddenly I hear the sand erode slightly around us making me focus slowly to our surroundings.

"I feel it," I say sensing someone hide in the shadows. In one pull of my finger, I use the force against the trooper hiding behind the debris of the camp. Without haste, he glides through the air towards Ben and me, and to Ben's surprise slices the trooper in half diagonally by instinct.

We look around us, observing our surroundings to find no one left standing. My heart raced feeling my chest unable to contain itself. My mind grew weary at the sight of the battle, but the look of Ben shifts me back into action.

"We need to leave now," I pull myself closer to Ben as he deactivates his lightsaber momentarily. I search his eyes as they follow me in suite towards the cruiser.

"We don't have much time," I hear Ben's voice escape his lips slowly as we head into the cruiser. I take my place in the pilot's seat and start pressing buttons, ordering our launch, but I pause briefly seeing as Ben grew silent, backing away from the control panel. I stand to my feet and look to him in confusion wondering what might have been wrong, until he began to speak.

"You must leave now," his voice eroded the atmospheres aura.

"Me?" I ask rhetorically. "What do you mean me?" I take a few more steps forward, feeling anger and worry control my actions. "You're coming with me," I order, my breath hardening. My voice echoes with a stern tone and Ben sighs seeing my infuriation.

"No."

Hi guys!

I just want y'all to know how much I appreciate those who continue to read my story. I hope my story lives up to your expectations or perhaps even more. I look forward to reading all your comments, reviews or messages about my story and I hope y'all continue to enjoy as well. If you have any advice or critique that could help me make my story better, please don't hesitate to message me or send a review. I would like to apologize if i won't be able to update everyday, but please know I am doing my best to. If I'm not as busy, I would update my story everyday if I could.

Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy! Spread the love for my story and the love for Reylo! May the Force Be With you, Always.


	25. Chapter 25 - Facing Decisions

**Kylo Ren's P.O.V.**

"No," I say, feeling my mouth dry suddenly. "You know why I cannot do that," my words quiver against my lips. I look to her, trying to hide my feelings that churn every single part of my body in a way that made my stomach sick to the bone. I watch her as she draws in her breath slowly, yet heavily.

"No," she pauses. "No," she says once more shaking her head in disbelief.

"Rey," I grab her shoulders briskly and mildly shake her in place, making her shift her hands in front of her chest. "Listen to me," I arch down to meet her at eye level, keeping only a distance of a few inches between us. I exhale feeling gravity weigh me down as my lungs struggle to breathe properly. "You have to go."

"I'm not leaving you," her hands find my chest as she grazes her finger nails against my tunic.

"You must," I say straightening my position. I grab both of Rey's hands from my chest, placing them in front of the two of us in silence. I squeeze them slightly saying, "And you will." I let go of her hands as they fall down to her sides.

I sense Rey's confused state fill with anger, sadness, and desperation, but there was nothing more I could possibly do. I cannot protect her like this, not now, possibly not ever. No matter how much I want things to be different, it just can't. I must do this for her, for the sake of her.

I bite my lip and force myself to walk away, but before I could, Rey stops me with the trembling of her voice. "Was it all just a lie then?" she pauses. "You didn't mean anything that you said right?" she looks up to me, her eyes almost filled with unshed tears as she tries to stop them from appearing. She holds her ground and waits for my response.

I take a step towards her as I reach behind my tunic. I grab a skin cold metal that slowly glides pass my tunic to my hands and I situate it in front of Rey, my hands slowly touching the thin tarnished metal.

Rey glances at the broken lightsaber she once used in the palm of my hand. Her eyes never left it, yet she would not take it from me. She hesitates slowly as I gently look to her. She knew what I meant when I had placed the broken lightsaber in front of us and it somewhat terrifies her, I feel it.

With my free hand, I reach down to cup hers. I squeeze the tips of her fingers slightly before I turn it around, placing her lightsaber on the palm of her hand. I gently curl her fingers, enclosing the lightsaber within her hold and we stand there just looking at each other. Our eyes locke and she knew my decision was made.

I withdraw my hands from hers as my dominant hand makes its way to her cheek. My fingertips feel the stands of her hair curling down her ear as I observe her slowly. I use my thumb to gently rub against the topmost part of her cheek as I say, "I'll be fine."

"I don't believe you," Rey says harshly as tears start to glisten between her pupils.

"You have to. It's the only way you can survive," I pause. "They cannot hurt me," I swallow feeling as if I was lying to Rey. "I'll make sure they won't track you for now. You must leave and never turn back."

"I will not leave you," she shakes her head in defiance. I press my teeth against my bottom lip, slowly losing my patience. I must drive her off, but how? I continue to ask myself until I finally understand what I must do. More than ever did it conflict me, but for Rey, I must.

"If you don't leave, I lose my power to become Supreme Leader!" I shout accordingly. "Can't you see that if you remain, the council of generals will blame me for bringing in a disgraced apprentice like you?" My eyes pulse, showing a hint of anger release through me.

"I should have never….." my voice trails off unable to say such words. "Do you think I would leave the dark side to be with you?" I ask as if the answer should have been obvious, yet at the same time absurd.

My eyes never left Rey as her expression darkens. Her eyes convulse with utter disgrace and sadness and I couldn't stop it, I was the one who started it. Just even a single sign of sympathy from me could trigger Rey to believe what I was saying was false. She would be able to sense how I feel and that's the last thing I want.

Slowly I start to hear footsteps heading for the ship and I know I must have to answer for the massacre I have made. I must hurry or Rey won't be able to escape.

"Answer me," I order. "Would I?" I straighten my chin intimidating her. "Say it."

"No," her eyes lock on mine. "You wouldn't," she says as a tear streams down her cheek. "I was a fool thinking you would."

"You are a fool for believing mere words," I say turning around unable to look at Rey any longer. "Now leave and never come back," I say, finally walking away from the ship and down the hanger.

I watch as the ship lifted into the air and flew away. Just watching her leave left me to ponder by myself. I could feel my chest ache slightly as my eyes wander to the open sky, feeling the wind cool the night. I did not regret what I did nor what I have started. I regret that I had to lie to do it.

My eyes continue to creep amongst the views and scenes of the stars above as I crumple my fingers feeling upset with myself.

"I'm sorry Rey," I soliloquy. "From the beginning of this raid I…," I trail off sighing and slightly smirking at the idea trapped in my head. "I planned for you to escape. I just didn't think what had happened would happen. To think that you wouldn't leave without me made me happy, but it also made it harder for me to let you go. Even if I went with you, would you say I belonged there?" I ask confessing, as I pace my eyes to look to the sandy ground that swayed with the midnight wind.

"Now I must answer for what I have done," I hear footsteps finally arriving beyond the distance. "May the force be with you, Rey."

"Sir," a storm trooper approaches with his blaster held high. I close my eyes for a brief second knowing I had run out of time. "We are here to escort you to General Hux," the trooper doesn't take any step further fearing my reaction to his statement.

"He's here?" I ask, turning my head slightly, to my surprise. I crumple my fingers into a fist realizing matters have gotten worse than I could imagine now that Hux is here.

"He is on board General Andros' ship. They are all waiting for you," the trooper does not dare to agitate me any further as I sense the rest of the troopers aim for me. "We ask that you come with us accordingly and to turn in your lightsaber, sir," the troopers hold their gazes onto me, waiting and praying I do not lose my temper.

Slowly I turn around to find the troopers clasp their blasters even tighter against their gloves. The captain of the troopers starts walking hesitantly towards me, closing the distance between us. He stops quietly after a couple of steps, placing a good amount of distance before he could reach me, but close it still was. I gather the force within me and usher my lightsaber to my hand quickly.

To the storm troopers surprise towards my actions, they aim directly at me in fear for what is to come. I look to the trooper in front of me who didn't back away from my actions and instead remained calm in his place. I then gently extend my hand, holding the lightsaber, towards the storm trooper, allowing him to take it.

He hesitates at first, but I have no reason to kill anyone here. Rey has escaped and that's all that matters right now. I'll deal with Hux when I see him, yet my mind couldn't process what I had to do when the time comes for me to explain myself. I have no excuse.

The trooper then takes my lightsaber and tucks it at the side of his suit. I do not struggle and oppose their commands as the rest of the troopers move in closer to me, their blasters still drawn. A storm trooper walks towards me holding force cuffs. The thought of me cuffed by my own troops infuriated me.

"That is not necessary," I say passing the troopers who held the cuffs.

"Sir," the leader of the storm troopers calls out to me. I look back slightly, glaring with fiery eyes making him back off as he takes a step back, not wanting to anger me any further. I continue to walk pass the troopers as they follow me in suit. We made it to another ship that held all the troopers and we venture off back to General Andros' ship.

Slowly the storm troopers escort me to the main hanger, their blasters still at the ready, unable to lower them down. Storm troopers were positioned on both my sides as I continue to walk in stomping strides pass every hallway. Finally we round the corner and there stood General Andros and General Hux huddled over the deck, viewing the galaxy through the window.

I walk calmly through the hanger reaching the Generals that stood on the other end. The troopers stay by the entrance of the hallway feeling no need to accompany me any further. I look to the backs of General Hux and Andros who still face the windows in aversion to welcoming me as I make my entrance.

Before I could even speak, I felt the rage of General Andros plaster itself in the very atmosphere we breathe. Never have I seen him this mad before, but neither did I care.

Without noticing, Andros turns around and bashes me in the face with a punch to the side of my cheek. My head races to the side from the impact as a surge of pain escapes my face, feeling the area that was hit pounding nonstop. I take a moment to ease my breathing as my hair strands glide to the front of my face, barely blocking my view.

I knew I could stop his punch from ever landing on my face, but that won't help the situation I'm in. Perhaps it might even make it worse and that's not what I'm trying to achieve, not in the slightest.

My mind balances slowly, trying not to rekindle my anger any more than I should as I taste my own blood pool inside my mouth. I scrunch my fists up against my thigh as I spit my bloody saliva on the floor. I shift my head back to its proper position, eyeing General Andros in the process.

"My troops are dead, because of you," Andros exclaims as he points to me in anger. I lift my chin slightly as a drop of blood ripples down my cracked lip. I slowly move my hand as it grazes my bottom lip, scraping my blood onto the tips of my fingers. I look to it and back at General Andros whose expression intensifies even more at my lack of a pained expression.

I sigh thinking this was worse than what I had expected.


	26. Chapter 26 - Emotional Facade

**Rey's P.O.V.**

"May the force be with you, Rey," I jolt out of the bench rested against the walls of the ship as I open my eyes from my deep sleep. I could have sworn I heard Ben's voice in my head, but perhaps it was just a dream. A part of me hoped it was just a dream. I couldn't bear the thought of hearing Ben's voice caress my ears. I slowly shift my position, sitting myself on the bench as my lungs draw in heavy amounts of air. Sweat glided down my chin making me wipe my face in distress as if I had just woken from a nightmare I haven't had in years.

I peer to the windows noticing the ship has just exited hyperspace, finally arriving to the coordinates where General Organa was. I immediately buckle myself in the driver's seat and head towards a landing dock. I look to the co-pilot seat witnessing the tarnished lightsaber Ben left me sit there in peace.

I take a deep breath trying to repress the thought of Ben. I look up, my eyes rearing with fierceness as I control the ship, connecting it to the millennium falcon. I press some buttons slowly shutting its engine off as I head for the exit, grabbing the lightsaber in the process.

The doors slide open as I witness a barricade of troops situated ahead of me, their guns pointed in my direction. I hold my hands up in surprise and once they see me, they lower them down in haste.

"Rey?" Poe questions as he glides through the people one by one in my direction. "Where have you been? We couldn't reach you," he says, shifting his blaster to the rear side of his body. He finally reaches me and smiles at my presence.

I force a smile against my lips. "My ship was destroyed and I had no way to contact you," I explain between my teeth.

"Then how did you find us?" Poe asks, furrowing his eyebrows in the process.

I look down to my wrist as I slowly glide it upwards, placing it between Poe and I. I form my fingers into a fist and turn it so that the top part of my wrist was shown that still had the tracker bracelet Leia gave to me.

"Of course," he rolls his eyes and smiles in my direction. "Come," he ushers me forward, his hand finding the way to the top of my shoulder. "Leia has been waiting for you," Poe says. I smile slightly from his words as we walk together in sync throughout the entire journey.

I sighed at the ground at one point unable to disregard this malignant pit emerging within my stomach as my feet paced forward. I didn't even notice if Poe began to care as he tried to continue our conversation midway, but somehow the questions he had asked made me sick to my stomach.

Finally we reach the main deck where Leia sat upon a chair. Others walked pass me and around the room as my eyes find her and I smile weakly to see her in high spirits. Before I could pace myself towards her, I stop hearing Poe capture my attention. "You seem different somehow. Just a feeling."

"Rey," Leia calls out in between the sea of people. Poe nods his head slightly allowing me to depart in Leia's direction before I could even answer him, but my mind become nervous from hearing Poe's words echo in my brain. Have I become different?

I turn around walking towards Leia as her eyes shift to me and a wave of relief overwhelms her. She smiles and holds out her hands to me. I look upon her outstretched hand for a mere second and grasp it gently within the palm of my hands. "Leia," I say gently, my smile unable to hold back. My eyes twinkle slowly and I feel a surge of sadness and happiness. I move in closer, sitting right beside General Organa as Poe situates himself on the opposite side.

"I'm glad you made it back safely," Leia gently rubs her hand against mine. "I wish you would have told me you were leaving before you left. Instead, I had to hear it from Poe," she smiles brightly, her wrinkles itching to the sides of her eyes in response, as she looks to Poe admirably.

"You should have seen the reaction she gave me when I had told her you left," Poe lifts his chin and takes a step closer towards us, laughing. Leia joins Poe's laughter with a slight giggle through her lips.

"And have you stop me from leaving?" I ask in order to explain why I had left without a word. I smile vulnerably for a couple of seconds only to have it fade quickly. I take in a few breaths as if they were sighs and look to Leia eagerly. "Leia," I start. "I have confirmed Luke's death," I finish, peering into Leia's eyes. Slowly my eyes saunter down to our joined hands as I feel Leia and Poe stare into me.

"Leave us," I hear General Organa hiss between her teeth. "Everyone."

Immediately every looks to Leia, stops what they are doing, and leaves without another word. Poe sighs between his nostrils, nods his chin in accordance, and leaves unable to even look back in our direction. Little by little I watch everyone leave the area wondering and worrying what Leia had to say to me.

Once everyone was gone and the doors slide back into place, she sighs, lowering her chin. "We both already knew," she smiles weakly in my direction. Her eyes and breath weakened at the words she and so did mine.

"But that's not what troubles you, is it?" she asks to my surprise.

I look to her, unable to draw my breath in order to answer. My lips tremble terribly as my stomach boils within me feeling the acids churn my body in pain slowly. My hands move away from Leia's as my eyes water without knowing, making me peer to the side, not wanting Leia to notice.

"I sense it," she says. "I sense a conflict in you."

"It's nothing," I look back to her. "Really."

"Rey," Leia calls to me, her voice as gentle as ever. "Did something happen on your journey? You know you cannot fool this old hag," she says quaintly trying to make me laugh. I smile, my breath escaping me.

"No," I lie in between my teeth. "I just wasn't able to have any form of rest or not much to eat for that matter," I try to act normal displaying a smile and happily looking at Leia. It's not that I'm not happy to see her, I am. I really am. But the timing just seems so off.

"You must get some rest then," Leia nods in my direction. "I will see you in a few hours," she says as I stand to my feet.

"Of course," I smile gently and start to head away from the main deck.

"Ohh and Rey," Leia calls out once more, stopping me in my tracks. I turn around slightly to witness her exhale in place. "Someone has been waiting for you," she looks ahead of me, making me furrow my eyes awkwardly. I shift my head to the front where the door was stationed as I see Finn walk in with a smile plastered to his face.

"Rey!" Finn shouts, briskly walking up to me. Without notice, he pulls me in for a hug as I feel my eyes widen from Finn's actions, but as my mind registers, I lift my hands to his back slowly and pat him gently. Unmistakably, my smile regenerates and I feel my eyes soften.

"Finn," I say his name. "It's good to see you." We then both pull back from our hug allowing me to turn back to Leia. I nod accordingly in her direction and before we knew it, Finn and I depart down the hallways.

I pace mildly forward knowing Finn was ready to ask me a barrage of questions. I could hear Finn inhale deeply and once he exhaled, he asked, "Rey, where have you been? You didn't even come to see me before you left," his tone seemed edgy.

I press my lips together slightly as I try not to look at Finn. "Luke is has become one with the force," I say, my monotone tone breaking through my voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn questions. "Has he mastered the force in ways no jedi has ever had before?"

"It means he's gone," I say making Finn stop within his tracks in shock as I continue to press on forward. "I left to make sure of it."

"He's gone?" Finn says astonished to his very own words escaping his mouth. "He is supposed to be the strongest Jedi. Nothing could ever…."

"Finn," I say calmly turning around to meet his gaze. I look to him, his expression undermined by the process of taking the news of Luke's death. "There was nothing we could do."

"Was it Kylo Ren that killed him?' Finn asks looking down to the floor as I notice his fingers curl up into a fist. "Was it all his doing?" he asks peering in my direction.

My chest began to breathe abnormally as it tightens at the sound of Kylo Ren's name. I look to Finn feeling a wave of emotions flood me. "No," I say gently, blinking away my feelings behind. I swallow the knot that bound my throat together and exhale heavily, turning away from Finn.

"Then what?" Finn asks unknowingly.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this right now," I say as my back faces towards him. "I'm very tired and don't you have someone waiting for you in the recovery room," I ask finally as I walk away.

"Rey," Finn calls out, but I didn't want to look back. I hear him curse as I disappear through the hallways. My heart would not stop beating rapidly as I round the corner and rest my back against the walls. I try to catch my breath as I close my eyes in unison. My lips tremble and my hands find their way to my waist where the lightsaber Ben gave me was perched.

I grab it and pull it in front of me, viewing the black stained metal. I look up deciding I have no greater opportunity now other than to fi the lightsaber. So I immediately dart to an operating room where I could fix the lightsaber in peace.

I place the lightsaber Ben had given me on the table as I grab the other piece that I had gotten from around the time and placed them across each other and soon I began to work. Slowly I began to put the two pieces back together and it was hard. The focus needed to do it was unbearable. My mind would sometimes jolt to everything that had happened within the coupled of days, confusing me in the process.

I decided to continue working nonstop and block my thoughts from ever piercing my decision in fixing the lightsaber and little did I know that I would get disrupted by one so familiar.

Finn walks in through the door and peers to me hard at work. A trail of sweat glides down my forehead as I wipe it away seeing as Finn was staring at me. He peers to me and we lock eyes in the cramped room making me stand up to my feet. I sigh uncontrollably and feel exhaustion overwhelm my body.

"I'm sorry," I start. "A while ago, I was not…" I sigh to myself, stopping any more words from escaping my mouth as I lean against the table where the lightsaber pieces rested on. I push them back a bit so that it would not be so easy for Finn to notice them.

"No," Finn shakes his head understanding my predicament. "I came on too strong and I'm sorry for that," he moves in closer.

Fin walks closer to me. "How long have you been in here," he scoffs looking around the place, but I do not answer. "We are preparing to leave," he says on purpose, urging me to speak.

I turn to Finn, my eyes locking on to his as I release a sigh. "Where to?" the words escape my mouth as I sit back down to my seat.

"Naboo," Finn is now a couple of feet away from me. "I'm sure you remember the meeting General Organa has planned," he kept on staring at me making me divert my gaze back to the table. "We should be arriving in a days' time. You should-," Finn cuts his voice off as I shift my body slightly and slowly he looks down to my side.

"Where'd you get this?" Finn asks surprisingly, slamming his hand against the table, seeing the lightsaber pieces being tucked beside me.


	27. Chapter 27 - Defied Power

**Kylo Ren's P.O.V.**

Andros stares deep at me with such stinging glares as a wave of silence rains throughout the room. "That's enough," Hux calls out, turning around to peer at the scene diverging in front of him. Hux walks forward in our direction, his hands still latched behind his back. His face seemed dull and lacked emotion as his eyes wonder to mine. He slowly situates himself in between Andros and me, but Andros would not even dare to waver his eyesight from me.

"There is no time for this fight," Hux blasts his words into the silenced air. "You can go back at it later when we finish this important raid soon to come," Hux furrows his eyes in irritation. My focus now centers to that of General Hux and so does General Andros. We both stare at Hux wondering what he might be talking about.

"What raid?" I ask between my teeth, almost hissing the words out. My eyes began to twitch slowly as my vision never leaves Andros and Hux across me, but my anger is still unable to cool down and instead manifests within the deepest bowels of my inner thoughts.

"We had word and information that a vital ally to the Resistance is on Naboo," Hux explains vaguely. "Perhaps this is our chance to crumble them from the very inside of their resistance. We must destroy them once and for all!"

"Just an ally?" I ask in fear, worrying if it was the main group we were targeting, for if it was, Rey would be there and she would be in danger. I cannot allow it, but I know I must not show any signs of worry as I continue to look to Hux, my eyes squinting in seriousness.

"Yes. My source is undeniable," Hux says reassuringly, calming my very thoughts from over thinking. "We attack a day from now," Hux decides arching his chin higher.

"That's impossible," General Andros steps forward, his distance from Hux minimizing as he situates his palms in front of him in detest to such plans. His eyes wander to Hux who faces him slowly. "We are lacking troops. We won't be able to stand a chance," Andros swings his hands lightly in protest and then turns his blazing eyes towards me afterwards, knowing that the reason why we were lacking troops in the first place was because of me and Rey.

"We need better ones anyway," I say taunting him, my eyes persistent and adamant from ever wavering away from that of Andros'. Vexed by my comment, I could sense his anger rise, little by little. I could see him shift his expression on his face making me taunt him even more, "Don't think that you can do better than your troops," I hiss in warning.

Hux does not interfere our conversation as I look to him in a menacing way. He draws back slightly making me look to General Andros who stood there in compliance. I study his facial expression as it turns from absolute hate into a calmed state. Immediately he starts laughing slightly beneath his chin. He looks up slightly, a smile penetrating his fake façade.

He looks at me, his eyes unable to avert from mine as his quivering smile presses on, hoisting the ends of his mouth in an awkward position. "You make me laugh sometimes, Ren," Andros says hysterically, his smile perking up slightly. Andros takes a step forward, our shoulders barely touching. His head does not shift it's positon towards me and instead focuses straight forward. "Watch yourself," he warns beneath his teeth and ushers himself forward, out of the main deck.

I look back as Andros exits the room. My nostrils start to inflame making my lungs draw in heaps of air deeply. I could feel my chest convulse as silence pulls back between Hux and me. "Good job Ren," Hux sarcastically says. "You might be the leader of the Knights of Ren, but you might just lose your place in this war," Hux counters, placing a smile on his face.

"At the rate you're going, you won't have much power any longer," Hux revs in front of me, his back straightening at such conclusions and allegations. "You won't even be able to latch on to your position for that matter," his words did not sting me, but it lingered in the deepest parts of my mind. I huff a breath through my nostrils deeply as I scrunch my nose slightly in detest to his words.

"Before anything else, you will lose yours," I say eagerly without fail, my lips move in confidence to my voice ringing in the air between the two of us.

"General Andros might not know about your attachment to this scavenger," Hux scoffs at his very words, insulting that of Rey and I. "But I know otherwise."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I utter trying to hold my stance. Not wanting to hear any more of this, I turn around ready to head straight out of the room, but as soon as I turn around, two Knights of Ren come drifting through the door, their armor black as death.

I bite my lip unnoticeably as I watch my Knights of Ren stare distinctively at me. "Sir," they both say in unison towards me, still acknowledging me as their superior. I sigh from the idea Hux had brought them here without my approval and notice.

"Oh I believe you do," he says walking closer. I did not face him, yet I could hear every step he takes, lessening the distance between us. "You see," his lips twitch as his pace towards me quickens making me shift my head towards him, who was now around my right shoulder. "I had ordered the Knights of Ren to assist me in something," his hand covered by his black tainted gloves gesture to the Knights of Ren.

"Since when do you have authority over my Knights of Ren," I did my best to hold my anger within my voice, yet somehow it escapes as my irritation ceases to calm down. I look to Hux, my eyes adamant from turning away.

"Since our council of Generals have permitted me so," his hands waver in the air gracefully as he continues to circle me. "You are not Supreme Leader yet after all," his voice softens slightly allowing a smile to linger on his lips. Finally, he stops in front of me, his chin regally poised in position as if he were to look down on me.

Unable to control my anger any longer, I lunge my hands in front of him, closing the distance between us. I grab his suit in one grip, crushing his clothing rapidly, but before I could lift him up from the ground the Knights of Ren usher themselves beside me.

Ardak, the Knight that carried a blaster across his chest immediately grabs it and swings it against my knee making me bend over, my strength slowly deteriorating. My hands slowly lose its grip as the other knight, Zeke comes in closer, his big sword leaning against his back as he grabs me by my collar, pulling me back from General Hux.

"Not a very wise move Ren," Hux implores.

"I was never good with manners," I hiss through my teeth. I look to both sides of me as my Knights of Ren compel themselves to act against me.

"You might want to rethink that, unless you'd like me to send the other Knights of Ren after her," Hux threatens me, but what angers me the most was how vulnerable I was to stopping this. I look up at him, my eyes unable to settle down as my chest feels restless. I stay in silence knowing that a single word from me will put Rey in danger, but my flared nostrils suggest I'd rather die than surrender to Hux.

"Send us into hyperspace!" Hux shouts an order to the crew stationed in front of us. Immediately everyone returns to their seats pressing button after button.

I look to Hux whose attention now wavers back to mine as a smile distils on his face. He then crumples his hands into a fist behind his back and walks closer to me. "Take him away," he says to my Knights of Ren and within an instant, they push me forward in the direction of the exit against my will.

"I'm far from done," I swallow the lump in between my throat and turn to Hux almost ready to charge at him. Slowly I hear the sound of a lightsaber ignite as I feel a warmness radiate from my side. I realize Ardak pulls his lightsaber against me and gestures it to my side in warning.

"I would not do that Ren," Ardak slowly mumbles hoarsely, his lightsaber nearly touching my cheek as my eyes shift to the side in view of the lightsabers tip.

I sigh under my breath, my eyes clenching themselves onto Hux across me. My anger against him grew stronger than ever as my thoughts wonder how much power Hux had over me and this vexed me more than ever.

"Come with us Ren," Zeke takes a step forward. "We just want to talk," Zeke says looking in Ardak's direction wanting him to place the lightsaber down.

I turn around slowly, feeling the lightsaber sting a part of my hair strands to the floor as Ardak does not move from his position. I reach for the force and move my hands across the lightsaber, pushing the lightsaber's laser back inside its grip with difficulty, but as I do it, Hux and the Knights of Ren stare at me in shock and utter disbelief.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I feel my anger rise from the situation at hand. Without warning, I zoom out of the room, my back facing everyone and I leave without another word.


	28. Chapter 28 - Deafened Misunderstanding

**Rey's P.O.V.**

"Where'd you get this?" Finn asks once more, forcing his voice to remain calm, but his face says otherwise. Finn looks at me, but my eyes would not meet his as they wander from side to side thinking about whether I should just tell him the truth. I can't hide it.

I breathe in deeply saying, "Ben Solo gave it to me." I finally look at Finn without shifting my head remotely, as my eyes tremble to the words that escape my mouth. I could feel my pulse quicken slightly waiting for Finn to speak, but his expression darkens immediately once I spoke of Ben Solo.

"Ben Solo?" he asks, his body leaning back away from the table and distancing himself from me. I could feel his breathe become heavy in disbelief as I sense his conflict. "Why do you call him that? He is not Ben Solo. You know that," Finn hisses the last line, his eyes furrowing against each other in the process.

"Because I've seen him," I pause looking to Finn, my eyes glistening against the air that smothered us in this cramped room. My lips trembled as I stare into Finns eyes that churned a dark brown against the dim lights surrounding us. Finn didn't seem to see what I see or believe what I was saying, making me turn my gaze back to the table in front of me. "But now….. I don't know anymore," I say slowly and quietly almost as if it were a whisper. A whisper that dismantled every hold I had on my thoughts I had against him.

"Did he give you that wound on your face?" Finn moves in closer making me face him, jumping out of my chair. I press my hands into the air trying to calm Finn down.

"No."

"Is this why your clothes are ripped?" Finn asks aggressively moving in closer towards me as I take a few steps back agitated by his fumed rage.

"No," I pause shaking my head. "I mean yes, but it's not what you think," I almost shout, my voice ringing in my ears. "Calm down. Just listen to me."

"I am listening," Finn says seriously. I look up at him raising my eyebrows wondering if what he was saying was entirely true, making him nudge his head slightly to his side in accordance. He takes a deep breathe lifting his chest and finally looks down to me. "Alright. I'm calm. I'm calm. I'll listen."

"Ben captured me on Ach-To," I look to Finn whose eyes began to expand widely. "He said he would try to turn me to the dark side, but things happened and he… he..," I couldn't place the words in my head as I began to stutter slowly. "I don't know. He let me go," I finish my sentence looking up to Finn whose eyes gaze on me and me alone as my eyes began to water.

Finn looks at me his eyes slowly diluting. He looks down in nervousness and looks back to me immediately. "He let you go? Why?" Finn moves closer to me, his head turning slightly. "What happened?" Finn asks quaintly. "Rey, I know you know why, but why would Kylo Ren do that?"

"I-," I was cut off as a member of the resistance comes rushing into the room. Both Finn and I stare at him in surprise making him straighten his body position.

"We have arrived in Naboo's galaxy. General Organa requests your presence," he announces huffing exhausted breaths one after another.

"I thought you said we should prepare for our venture there, not that we would arrive any time soon," I question Finn's words that he relayed to me knowing that it was false.

"We went into hyperspace as soon as you left me in the hallway. Did you not notice?" Finn questions me and I look to the man standing in front of the door. Finn looks at him once I did and straightens his position, ushering his body in the man's direction. "Tell General Organa we will be there."

The man nods and exits immediately, leaving Finn and me alone again. I sigh looking at him as I move towards the table where my lightsaber rested. I sat down scanning its contents and its grip knowing that the lightsaber wasn't fully fixed. I wouldn't have enough time to fix it before we land in a few minutes and this bothered me.

I shake my head conflicting myself with how much time I wasted. I could have fixed it in time, but I was too distracted. Suddenly Finn comes closer and utters my name, "Rey."

"I don't want to talk about our previous topic," I say, my eyes still glued to the lightsaber between my palms. I shift my head to the side, "Please," I say, closing my eyes not wanting to look at Finn. I just want to get it off my mind and to not speak of it anymore. It happened already and I just don't want to uncover it anymore.

I hear Finn sigh in the background and he turns for the door behind me. "Alright, but we better hurry. General Organa is waiting for us," he says beneath his teeth. I stand up out of my seat, tucking the lightsaber by my side and I head for the door right after Finn exits and slowly we make our way to the main deck.

We walk briskly through the halls passing hallway after hallway. Slowly I look to Finn who stood next to me as we head closer to the main deck. I sighed realizing none of us has spoken since we had left the chambers and it troubled me slightly.

"How's Rose?" I ask, forcing a smile. I look at the pathways in front of me not wanting to peer at Finn, who I feel is staring, piercing his vision through me. I sigh slowly not wanting to suggest anything. "Is she alright?" I ask once more trying to break the silence between us.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but her vitals are strong. She should wake up pretty soon," Finn says, his eyes not leaving mine. I bite my lip unnoticeably as my eyes shift to the floor.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear she is alright. Hopefully I get to meet her when she wakes up," I say finally, meaning every word I said, but suddenly Finn stops dead in his tracks as I keep on walking, taking a few steps.

"Rey," Finn calls out making me stop. I clench my fists against my thighs and I turn around slowly. "I just want you to know that there is nothing going on between Rose and I," Finn says, his palms extending in front of him as he looks to me in silence. I look to the ground and back up to him immediately wondering what he was trying to say.

"We better hurry. Leia is waiting for us," I say turning around. As soon as I look forward, Finn runs in my direction, cupping my shoulders within his palms and shakes me slightly. He bends down slightly and looks deep into my eyes.

"Do you know what I'm trying to say?" he asks, his grip on my shoulders slightly strengthening every second it took for me to reply. I look to the ground and push his hands off me as I glide to the side in haste.

"No I don't," I say beneath my breath as I keep my head down. I pace faster through the halls, making Finn catch up to me as he calls my name, but I don't look back. Finally we reach the main deck and I stop before everyone else. More than half of the personnel has gathered here and soon, we would be landing on Naboo.

"Rey," I hear Finn call from behind. I take in a deep breath as he situates himself beside me before I could enter the room. I look to him and he does the same to me and before we could speak, Leia walks to the center of the room. I look at Finn once more before our eyes drift to General Organa as we enter the room quietly.

"As most of you know, we will be heading to Naboo for a meeting with all of our allies. This could help us build the Resistance to what it once was. We need this meeting to be a success or we would have done all of this for nothing," Leia turns around looking from person to person. Her eyes waver to me and I sense a trace of sadness. "We have lost so many friends and loved ones on our journey. We cannot let the people that have died be in vain. We must honor their sacrifices and fight for what they have put their lives on the line for," she pauses looking to the ground feeling a wave of loss fill her.

"I have decided to go in with a few trusted personnel. Not everyone can go to the meeting. Its best most of you stay on the ship and hope this will be the beginning of something great," Leia finishes as everyone nods in acknowledgement. Little by little people began drifting out of the room and back to their stations.

"Rey. Finn," I hear Leia call out to us. Immediately we rush to her knowing we would be the ones to accompany her to the meeting, but somehow I feel a disturbance in the force and this troubls me.

"I would like to ask if y'all could accompany to the meeting along with Poe and two other people from the resistance," Leia smiles as she gestures to Poe and two other personnel behind her. My eyes studied the two personnel behind Leia realizing I have seen them before. Slowly I look back to Leia whose eyes glimmered at me. How could we ever say no?

"Of course," I say, slowly bowing my head towards Leia. I look to Poe and he smiles back as well as the other two men beside him. Finn of course agreed and before we could exchange more words, we had landed on Naboo.

We then headed towards the exit with all the personnel needed and slowly the doors open. We venture out with the others as I stay close by General Organa. We take a few steps into the city as we are welcomed by a tall, yet pale woman.

"Welcome to Naboo, General Organa," she nods her head slightly looking towards Leia. Once she lifts her head she studies each one of us and smiles delicately. "Follow me. Our Queen and the rest of the allies are waiting for you," she says, her voice so soft and silken. She turns around remotely without waiting for our response and paces forward.

"Everyone has already assembled?" Leia asks the woman who wouldn't even look back or glance at Leia, but kept on pacing forward uttering, "No. There is still one left. Apparently the others have tried to reach him, but it seems to be inevitable." The women's tone didn't alter, but you could tell she didn't fancy conversations.

My mind wandered to the raid I had been part of with Ben, I mean Kylo Ren and I couldn't help, but think that the ally that was missing for this meeting was him. It most definitely is possible then I am the cause of this. My thoughts falter as I feel my fingers trembled between my sides. My eyes wander to the ground until Poe's voice shifts me from my thoughts.

"Where is everyone?" Poe's voice ripples through the air making me view the entire area. My head shifts to-and-fro viewing nothing, but nature at its finest, buildings strung up the highest it could be, but no people.

"They are not good with visitors," her voice quivers softly. "Over the years and many battles, we the Naboo people do try not to associate ourselves with others. Most of the people live in the district on the opposite side of the castle, which is also a reason why there is not much people here," her voice stutters almost as if she were a droid, but she definitely didn't look like one.

I gaze at Finn who walked across Leia and I while Poe ushered us towards the castle which now stood in front of us. Slowly Finn finds my eyes and furrows them slightly knowing that something felt off. My gaze then drifts to Leia who didn't seem bothered by anything. She kept her pace and looked forward the entire time.

I look back to Finn as we enter the castle and I fidget my head in response warning him to be ready anytime. He nods in reply and we head into the meeting room where everyone waited for Leia which was at the edge of the entire castle, overlooking the entire forest view.

Once Leia enters, the entire mass of people in the room began to stand to their feet in respect. They bow their heads as Leia glides through the silken marbled floor.

"General Organa," a tall young woman says drifting towards her, cupping Leia's hands smoothly within hers. Her frail like orange strands glistened in the sunlight that penetrated the window panes.

"Queen Berenko," Leia bows her head in respect. Leia's eyes turn weary slowly at the look of the queen and shifts her head to the ground. "I am so sorry about the loss of your mother and the Galactic Senate."

Queen Berenko shakes her head slightly, forcing a smile and tightens her grip on Leia. "It is so good to see you looking so well," the queen utters almost a grieved tone and ushers Leia to her seat. "Come. Sit."

Leia takes her seat among the allies and studies everyone who assembled before her and so do I. Somehow the atmosphere seemed different to say the least, but something still felt wrong making me position myself closer to Leia's chair in worry.

"I heard from my escort that one of our allies couldn't be reached. Judging from whoever isn't here, its Rycan isn't it?" Leia asks rhetorically into the atmosphere as she looks down to the table. "Perhaps we should start our-," the ground begins to shake as I feel my knees grow weary. I peer to the other side to see Finn and Poe struggle the same fate until it stops suddenly.

Without even realizing it, I march towards the window near our end and see ship upon ship clustered against each other as they make their way towards Naboo. It's the First Order, but how?

"We need to go! Everyone, go now!" I shout, stepping back from the window as panic and horror fill the air, choking the very oxygen we breathe. I immediately turn and make my way to Leia who sat up from her seat and looks at everyone squabble within their stance. Screams of fear filled the atmospheres as people ran for the exit, but something was wrong. The doors refused to be open.

"No one is leaving this place," a voice echoes from the back of us, making me turn slowly. My eyes wander to the Queen of Naboo, head strong as she was, hold a blaster in her hands against all of us. "Leia, I'm sorry."

Slowly my mind turns blank as if time stops within itself. I look ahead of me hearing nothing, but a deafening silence radiate off of my eardrums and I feel my eyes widen. I see him. I see Ben Solo. My chest races as my eyes water.

"Ben?" I question, hearing my voice spread throughout the room.

Ben turns around and his eyes soften greatly. "Rey," his voice brings warmth to me.

The last thing my brain could process was the sound of a blaster firing, drawing me back into reality as I hear Ben's voice shout my name.


	29. Chapter 29 - Slay to Save

**Kylo Ren's P.O.V.**

I stand in a room I were to call my chambers for now. I hear footsteps creep closer towards me as I hear the doors slide behind me. I knew exactly who it was and the mere thought of him angered me slightly. I could feel my face stiffen not daring myself to look at him.

"We won't be needing you for this raid. Stay aboard the ship," Hux says sternly, his voice without fear. I start to think how he feared me so before, but things have changed so much in the past days. I straighten my position at my mind faltering to such thoughts as I gnaw my teeth from one side to the other in silence. "Apparently, you've done more than enough," he huffs uncontrollably in my direction and leaves immediately, the doors sliding behind him.

I could sense the presence of my Knights of Ren huddled behind the door I was now trapped in. I could not possibly leave at this rate, even if I wanted to. I might have some control over them, but Ardak has always been envious of me ever since we were at the Jedi temple together. This wouldn't work the way I want it to.

There is nothing for me at the raid anyway. It's just an ally right?

"Ben?" I hear a voice wander throughout the room. I did not know what direction it was coming from nor did I know why it was calling for me, but I knew whose voice it was. It was Rey's.

I turn around peering from end to end looking for Rey until my eyes drift to her faint dark brown pupils that glowed in the lightly lit room. "Rey," my voice escapes my lips frailly. I could not see her surroundings so I could not possibly know where she was, but the tone in her voice relayed that something was amiss. Her skin grew pail and within a mere second she disappears and I hear the sound of a blaster firing in my direction. "Rey!" I scream ducking my head, thinking blasters were heading my way.

I look up once the blaster fire diminishes and realize that it wasn't in my reality where the blaster was being fired, but it was Rey's. I immediately scurry to my feet realizing Rey was in trouble. She must be here on Naboo.

Rapidly my rage rekindles tenfold realizing this entire time Hux knew Rey was here. I crumple my fists as I turn towards the door, my eyes blazing red as fire. How could I have been so stupid? I rush towards the door, banging with every might I had against the steel. "Ardak! Let me out!"

No one answers.

I bang harder against the steeled material that covered the threshold between me and my way out. The longer I wait, the more I grew impatient to the point my emotions took over me and I start to create dents on the feeble door, situated in front of me.

"Just give up Ren," Ardak's voice echoes from the other side. "It cannot be stopped. You have no chance of leaving this place. Not even to save that scavenger of yours," Ardak's voice chills through the door and into my eardrums, churning my insides into a malignant mess. I punch the door with one swing, leaving a huge marking on its material, practically bending it.

I feel a slight pain sting its way up my hand as I retract it from the dented door. Slowly drops of blood taint the floor with a red mess as my chest expands numerous times over and over. Finally feeling my mind clear itself little by little, my eyes shift to my lightsaber latched onto my hip. I reach for it, cupping it in between my palm. I place it in front of me and as I look up, my eyes drench in decisiveness, I knew what I had to do.

I grip my lightsaber harder and activate it, its laser blade penetrating the doors controls as a stinging sound vibrates around the entire area, destroying the controls. I could feel my heart beat race through my own eardrums, sensing the shock within my Knights of Ren to my actions.

I immediately retract my lightsaber away from the door as my blood ripples onto my lightsabers grip, staining it slightly. Soon after the doors quickly open, I jump forward swinging my lightsaber in front of Ardak's vision, but he suddenly counters my attack with his own lightsaber, glowing stealthily within his grasps and as we stood there in the hallway, my mind centers on nothing but escaping even if it means killing my Knights of Ren.

The sound of our lightsabers clashing against one another spreads throughout the entire hallway, filling it with nothing, but distilling fear. I look into Ardak's eyes and I see a hate stronger than that of mine. Without breaking our eye contact, I force push Zeke backwards as his feet stumbles to regain his footing. I can't possibly trust anyone, not even Zeke and especially not Ardak.

I focus all my attention on Ardak as I force my body weight against my lightsaber, pushing Ardak slightly backwards. Ardak's expression stiffens as he furrows his eyebrows in my direction.

"Stop this!" we both hear Zeke shout from the other side, a few meters away. "What are we doing?" Zeke asks the two of us, his voice trembling in the air. "Ren, this isn't the way. Ardak, we should at least hear him out," Zeke implores us as I stand there, my attention gaping towards him and his words.

"There will be no difference," Ardak whispers beneath his lips, twisting his lightsaber to the side and glides his lightsaber to the side of my arms, grazing it.

"Uggghhh," I grunt against my lips, repressing my shouts of pain as I move backwards. I could feel my right side heat up as a stinging sensation pulses throughout my entire body. I do not let go of my lightsaber, but my grip on it weakens every second that withers away. I could feel a warm stream of blood glisten passed my shoulder where my wound was as my heart beat escalates against my chest.

I hold my stance as Ardak charges towards me, his lightsaber wisping from side to side. I sigh heavily as I prepare for his attacks. Swing by swing, Ardak glides and thrusts his lightsaber in my direction and little by little, I counter them nervously, my sweat dripping down my forehead in agitation.

I notice Zeke stand aside and watch as he voices his frustration to the two of us, squabbling about. Finally, Ardak ignites a blow on me, his lightsaber slamming hard onto mine as the impact sends my knees to the ground. I lose my breath, my vision peering up to the sight of Ardak walking towards me anxiously.

"I've always wanted this Ren," Ardak says quaintly, his lips squinting slightly to the sides as his feet ceases before me.

"Ardak! This is no time to kill him," Zeke shouts between his teeth as he ushers himself between Ardak and me, spreading his hands before us. His face seemed stern as it ever was, but he was still young, reckless, almost foolish, yet he was more stubborn than anyone you'd meet and more than ever was he never afraid.

"Get out of my way, Zeke!" Ardak huffs, his chest barely trembling. His ice cold breath freezes the entire atmosphere, but it did not saunter Zeke in the slightest.

"Think about what you're doing," Zeke chastises immediately in response. Due to Zeke's caution, Ardak instills a breath, his chest rising dramatically as his eyes never leave Zeke.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I almost whisper through the air as my mind wanders to the fact that this could be my only chance to escape and with one fell swoop, I went for it.

I glided my feet against the terrain, zooming from the back of Zeke to the back of Ardak skillfully. With my lightsaber still joined to my palm I slice Ardak's foot making him limp to the floor in my mercy.

Once his feet crumbled downwards, I thrust my lightsaber through his back as it slanted passed Ardak's chest and nearly touches Zeke's forehead in dismay. "Don't think you can defeat me. I'm far from what you thought of me," I whisper to the back of his ear as I hear shrivels of his voice escape his very mouth, slowly withering away.

I pull my lightsaber through his body as I watch it tumble to the ground, lifeless. I huff a sigh of relief, feeling my chest weigh in heavier than it ever has before. Slowly I could feel my hairs stand up making me look up slowly to see Zeke who stood before the dead body of Ardak, his eyes pulsing with mild rage, but rage none the less.

"Zeke, I…" I swallow this pit feeling down my throat as Zeke points up his ignited lightsaber towards my throat, shrieking against the dim lighting. His eyes distill with a rekindled anger that vibrate through the area as his eyebrows furrow steadily.

"How could you Ren?" Zeke calmly says. His eyes never wavering from mine, but all I could do was lift my chin in his direction. I know Zeke is incapable of hurting me and most importantly, he knew it himself.

My eyes stiffen noticing his hands begin to tremble slightly. We stood there for almost a lifetime, it seemed, but suddenly Zeke grunts exponentially, leaning his chin down in defeat, retracting his lightsaber, deactivating it.

I finally exhale feeling my skin run pale, unable to breath from the lightsaber held towards my neck. My face softens as my body relaxes slightly. I look to Zeke who now began to turn around slightly. "Zeke," I exhale moderately. "Come with me. We can-"

"Just go," Zeke says, his eyes unable to meet mine for a split second. I sigh from my nostrils and turn away ready to find Rey and save her at all cost. Everything I do would be for her and would that be wrong?

Hey Guys!

I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I've just been so busy. I might not be able to post as much as I used to for the next month, but afterwards i am at your disposal. I hope you'll continue to read my story and please don't be afraid to comment and pm me for some reviews. If there is any suggestion you could give, I would highly appreciate it. I hope y'all continue to share and love my story as much as I do. Thank you so much and I hope y'all have a blessed day ahead of you.


	30. Chapter 30 - Breaking Resistance

**Rey's P.O.V.**

My mind grew distant from reality as mixed feelings get the best of me and sooner than I thought, I began to feel my mind tear itself apart. Without even noticing, the sound of screams begin to fill the air, but I could barely hear them. I look from side to side and finally my eyes land on Finn, anguish overwhelming his entire body as he runs straight for me.

"Rey!" he shakes me and my mind escapes its confused state.

"Finn," I say in a whisper, my eyes widening in surprise. "We have to get out of here. We have to-," I stop myself hearing explosion after explosion fill the air as my head peers from one end to the next in the entire room. Suddenly I peer to Leia who was but a few feet away from me as her eyes never leave the Queen of Naboo, situated in front of her.

Out of nowhere the Queen fires a blaster towards Leia and my insides lose it. I instinctively run in front of Leia before the blaster pierces her chest and I ignite my lightsaber, flicking it apprehensively in front of our bodies.

Instantly the blaster clashes onto my lightsaber and deflects itself towards the Queens hand, her blaster riling off her fingers and to the ground in shock. My breath quivers against the air compressing us together as my chest contracts nervously, feeling a wave of acceleration take control of me. I could feel every eye wander to the Queen and me, but more than ever did we sense such deathly consequences.

I lower my lightsaber slowly as the Queen's uninjured hand runs through her injured wrist, massaging it slightly. She then slowly straightens her body, her eyes softening at the sight of Leia and I together. Without noticing, our escort that showed us our way in a while back pulls out a blaster towards the Queen, nearly rested itself to the side of her forehead.

The Queen does not move and was not agitated as if she knew what was to happen all along. I could sense Leia's eyes pulse with anticipation as her vision shifts from the Queen to our escort in shock. More than ever did I feel guilt radiate off of Leia, but it was my duty to protect her against everyone else.

"Like I said," the Queen's voice escapes her mouth as her lips tremble profusely. "I'm sor—," the blaster fires through her head, preventing her from uttering any more words. Her body then falls to the ground, pale and breathless as more and more screams fill the atmosphere, contaminating the breath we so utterly breathe.

"NO!" I could feel the sadness surge through Leia's tone as her hand crumples against my shoulder. Without warning, Poe and the other resistant fighter blasts the escort and the soldiers surrounding the people to the ground, allowing us to make our escape.

"Leia, we have to go," Poe utters, his hand shaking Leia slightly, but her mind was elsewhere grieving. "We must leave," he says, ushering us through the people and heading to the doors which were still sealed off. Poe pushes passed people after people finally reaching the doors handle, but it would not budge one bit. He slams his palm over and over against the doors contents, but he knew it was hopeless.

Finn and I watched Poe and our other resistant companion slam themselves across the door with no use as other allies did the same, trying to find a way out of this place. Finally they usher themselves back to us, standing in the middle of the room, not knowing where to go or what we could possibly do.

I held onto Leia's shoulders that trembled against the frightened atmosphere that engulfed us, choking every bit of hope we had left until it was gone. "There has to be some way we can escape!" Poe's expression deepens as he ruffles his hair slightly, unable to think properly. Poe began to pace back and forth until his eyes finally rests out the window.

I look to the window, an idea resurfacing from the inside of my mind making me look to Poe who I knew had the same idea. We both immediately rush for the window, peer out its contents, and see a major drop to the bottom of the palace grounds.

"Could we even survive that fall?" Poe questions, his voice trembling, yet stern. A trickle of sweat glides down his forehead and hits the marbled floor hard. I look to him as the wind began to wisp my hair away from the window feeling my nerves get the best of me.

"Luckily we don't have to," the other resistant soldier with us takes a step forward, holding up a grappling hook that could be shot from his hand gun. I sighed slightly knowing what we had to do, but Leia would not like it.

"That won't hold all of us," Leia's voice stumbles as she moves in closer to us. Suddenly the doors burst open as blaster fire fills the air. We all look to the sound of screams that echo through the room as bodies fall one after the other. I began to sense grief and turmoil fill the air and I immediately make my move.

"It doesn't have to!" I shout making Poe run in Leia's direction. He grabs her by the shoulders and ushers her to the window as fast as he possibly could. I take the grappling gun from the resistant and hand it to Finn who began to look at me confused and estranged. He looks down to the gun and back at me, his eyes speaking louder than the words barely able to escape his lips.

"Finn," I began, my voice trembling from the adrenaline pumping within my veins. "Protect her."

"Rey? No!" He began to shake his head unimaginably. "You think I would leave you?" He asks closing the distance between us. He looks down to the ground, sadness riling the very deepest part of his being.

"You have to," I said firmly.

Without having any time to respond, Poe pushes Leia towards Finn making him look to all of us, horror striking his bitter core. I ignite my lightsaber cutting the window into mere pieces so Finn and Leia could make their exit.

"We are counting on you Finn buddy," Poe says disheartened, knowing this would probably be the last they would see each other, but to Finn it would not be.

"I will come back for you," Finn looks to Poe. "All of you," his eyes finally gaze to me, but I look away, unable to look him straight in the eyes as I close them in grief and guilt. Suddenly I feel heat radiate from my right side as I hear a blaster sound echo through my eardrums and within a mere second, my head shifts to my side witnessing a blaster pierce in between Poe and I.

My insides churn feeling a wave of shock paralyze my entire body. I could barely move until tears fill my eyes slowly. I turn around desperately as my eyes finally adjust to the scene laid out in front of me.

A tear streams down my cheek as I witness Finn lose his balance against the window, his hand barely scratches the wall trying to hold himself upright, but he couldn't. Before anyone could do anything, Finn falls down the window, his arms stretched in my direction before he descends.

"Finn!" I shout, my hands reaching for the window's railing.

"Move any closer to the window and one more of your friends will die," an all too familiar voice echoes from behind me, making me stop in my tracks before my fingers could touch the marbled railings of the window that stood before me. I draw my trembling fingers backward, resting them on my sides as I crumple them in rage and sadness.

I close my eyes feeling there was no way out now as one last tear drips down my chin. I stood there for a few seconds until I urge myself to turn around drastically. Once my face glances to my surroundings, finding trooper after trooper surround us, a blaster fires directly at me. I instinctively ignite my lightsaber, deflecting the blaster back.

Without noticing, Andros appears within my eyesight and I realize it was him who fired my way, but before the deflected blaster could hit Andros, he fires another one, destroying both blasts against each other, shattering themselves in mid-air.

I straiten my position slowly, my eyes unable to shift from Andros who now had a smirk plastered to his face. I could sense anger radiate off him, but his facial expression said the opposite. I swallow the lump in my throat and look to my side slowly knowing General Organa was situated between Poe and me.

Slowly more troopers began flitting though the shattered doors and surround us one by one. Our chances against escaping were slim and perhaps impossible. The thought of whatever the First Order wanted did not shake me, but the thought of trying to save my friends drove me into a frenzy, and me not being able to do that drove me mad.

Slowly Hux emerges through the flood of troopers that surround us and my heart drops. I breathe in heavily as my lips tremble from my anger, but somehow I felt fear creep through me.

"Such a shame," Hux says softly in our direction, his eyes shifting from us to the Queen of Naboo who laid lifeless before Hux's feet. He then uses his foot to shift the dead Queens head towards our direction slowly and a wave of anger surges through Leia and everyone could feel it. I hold my breath as my gaze lingers upon the cold, dark brown eyes of the Queen and I try to calm myself feeling my rage heighten.

"She could have lived you know," Hux suddenly pauses, his vision still centers to the Queens corpse, while our eyes pierce him halfway through the room. Hux's hands glide to his back and latches themselves against his vertebral column. "If only you would have surrendered," he continues, my rage ceasing to rise.

We couldn't say anything except feel enraged by the First Order, but where was Ben? Is he not here? What did they do to him? Perhaps he was fooling me from the beginning and only wanted me to lead him to the Resistance?

My mind ran with thoughts of rage until Andros steps closer making me focus on him solely. My breath accelerates little by little at the sight of Andros' smirk widening. He moves closer towards us and my chin rises in reaction. I wouldn't let go of my breath until he reached a few feet away from me and all I could possibly do was stand still and wait.

Wait for them to capture us, or worse kill us.

I was ready to risk my life for General Organa and the others. I started to prepare my lightsaber, sliding it further down my wrist, hoping no one would notice. I inhale deliberately, feeling my chest expand greatly as my lips tremble until he finally said, "Grab them."

Suddenly troopers rush over to us and grab us by our shoulders, pushing our hands behind our backs hastily and roughly, but I do not resist. My focus does not waver from Andros as my eyes never lose his eye contact, but I could hear Poe resist in the background making a trooper jab him right on his cheek, leaving him slightly unconscious and silencing him from resisting any further.

I try not to resist them, but all I could feel was my anguish taking its toll on me. I sense Leia's grief, but she stays calm the entire time. I look to the ground finally unable to look at Andros no longer. Before the troopers could drag me away, Andros stops them halfway, laying his hand on one of the troopers shoulders saying, "Not her."

"NO," I hear Leia object in her place, squabbling against the troopers to Andros' actions towards me. I could feel his eyes on me and I could hardly bare it, but I know somehow I will. "You wanted me captured right? Leave her," Leia does not stop to resist against the troopers beside her making them jab her at that very moment.

"Stop," I break free of the troopers hold on me as I immediately use the force, freezing the trooper in his stance before he could try and hit Leia. My hands stay outstretched, still unable to fully control the force with my mind as a trickle of sweat glides down my cheek bone.

Everyone's eyes shift towards me and the trooper frozen in his stance. Before I could even think Andros closes his distance in between the two of us and slaps me senseless, the pain surging throughout my entire body leaving me defenseless and numb.

My fists slam hard against the marbled floor and I could barely move from the shock and the pain. My body refuses to function as my vision drifts from one person to another feeling my strength deteriorate completely. I lift my free hand to cup my cheek in shock as I turn to Andros who stood atop of me in dominance. I turn to Leia who starts rushing towards me in haste and reaches for my shoulders softly. I could see from the side of my eyes how Poe and our other resistant soldier resist even more at the sight of me on the floor.

"Take them away," Andros says stiffly, his voice stern and harsh. Slowly the troopers once again push and shove Poe and the others across the room. They pull Leia off me, but her strength witheres from all her resistance, her fingers slipping from me.

I gather my strength and word out the words, "I'll be fine," to Leia allowing her to leave with a little sense of less worry, but it wasn't enough for I know that I probably wasn't fine.

I watch them leave the room one by one 'till it was only Hux, Andros, and I left in the room with a couple of troopers. Slowly I could feel my strength rekindle, but it would not help me in my situation. More than ever did my insides feel disgust, but I felt fear trample me to the ground where I could barely move.

Andros moves in closer and crouches before me, his hands resting upon his bended knees. He tilts his head to the side observing me and my every move as I watch him do it. My breath grew heavier and I could feel my own heart beat burst through my chest.

"Will you not bring her aboard the ship?" Hux exhales, about to turn for the exit, yet his eyes still flit to me on the ground. My eyes shift deliberately from Hux to Andros until Andros, without warning grabs the strands of my hair with no agitation, crumpling it and hoarsely pulling me closer to him, his breath a few centimeters away from me.

"I have other things to deal with here," Andros says, his saliva dispersing in the air as it slowly lands on my cheek. I grunt to myself feeling his fingers strengthen against my hair once more, making me squeal slightly in my place.

"I don't care what you do," Hux hisses turning around towards the doors unable to peer to the two of us any longer. I could not sense anything from Hux, but he seemed troubled. "Do what you want, but remember what would happen if he hears of this," Hux breaths through the air, his voice soft, yet vigorous.

Andros looks at me, but all I could do was glare at him, my nerves taking control of me to the point I can't think anymore. "That's exactly what I intent to do," Andros huffs into my ears and a drizzle of fear escapes my breath and I crumble slowly. I look into Andros' eyes and my lips start to tremble.

"Break her," Hux finally says exiting the area with all the troopers following behind him.


	31. Chapter 31 - Rescuer's Heed

**Rey's P.O.V.**

"I like that look," Andros stares deep into my eyes that darken each passing second. I begin to gnaw my teeth in disgust while my tummy churns in unison. Suddenly he pulls my head back further towards him and before I could even control myself I ignite my lightsaber beside me and begin to swing it in his direction.

Immediately Andros starts dodging it, chuckling the entire time. He presses himself backwards allowing him to withdraw from me, but he did not seem alarmed to say the least, instead he seemed amused and it angered me even more.

My breath would not cease to calm down as my lips continued to tremble without end. I force my eyes to never leave Andros, feeling my palms sweat profusely making me lose my grip on my lightsaber countless of times, but my thoughts wouldn't linger on anything, but a jumbled mess.

Suddenly Andros pulls out his blaster from his side and immediately lunges for me, my eyes unable to distinguish his moves. He fires a couple of blasts towards me allowing me to deflect them easily out of my way, but before things could get any better my lightsaber malfunctions just right at the moment it was about to hit the last laser heading towards my chest.

I could feel my brain scream multiple times to my lightsabers mishap, feeling even more adrenaline pump through my veins. My heart convulses through my chest as I feel the heat of the laser nearly hit me, but before I could do anything else, I summon all of my strength and gather the force within me, pushing the blast slightly to my side as I will my body to move out of the lasers direction.

I could feel the lasers heat almost touch my skin as I slam hard against the marble floor allowing Andros to gain the upper hand against me, grabbing my hair by the tips of his fingers and slamming me forward, hard against the round table. My stomach and insides bellow immediately feeling a gasp escape my breath.

My hands lose its strength and my lightsaber falls to the ground, clanking slowly in its place. My hands find their way to the table as Andros pushes me harder against the wooden furniture until her grabs my hair and waist furiously and places his lips close to my cheek and caresses his way to the top of my forehead.

I grab his hand that held onto my hair ferociously as my brain begins to spiral endlessly in such disgust, pain, and fear. Suddenly he pulls my hair harder and I utter a wail as he smirks in delight to the sound of me.

"You're voice is so beautiful," he whispers into my ear. "I want more," he says louder into my ears making me jab my elbow against his hide as I turn around ready to do whatever a could to escape, but before I could even do anything Andros grabs me by my waist and pushes me back up against the table, my back slamming severely against its wooden content, feeling a sharp pain escalate throughout my spine.

I groan in pain once more as he pushes himself in between my thighs, his hands wondering from my legs and up against my waist. I lose my breath as I look up to him, his hands grabbing my wrists instantly and presses them against the table's surface, his body weight weighing me down easily.

I resist even more, wriggling about in place making Andros punch my left cheek in agony. Blood began to spew down my lips, unable to even feel anything, but taste my very own blood lingering in my mouth. I face Andros weakly, practically unable to do anything more than that as my breath loses itself.

"Ben," I whisper unconsciously as my eye sight flickers blurrily, feeling a sense of loss erupt within me. I tighten my fingers into a fist feeling Andros stare at me desperately and a tear drips down the side of my eye not knowing what was going to happen.

Slowly Andros presses against me, the tip of his nose touching the side of my neck slightly. He smells me as his head drifts down my neck to the center of my chest. "He's not coming for you," Andros says beneath his lips, his breath pressing against my skin. "I made sure of it," he says quaintly.

Without even realizing it more tears stream down my eyes in sadness from his words and I could barely think anymore, but suddenly Andros leans in quickly planting a kiss on my shivering lips. I squeal in shock feeling Andros' tongue push something down my throat. Sluggishly, my hands start to lose its strength as my fists dissolve slowly and all I could do was lay there doing nothing.

I try to gather the force around me, but it was useless. I couldn't even feel my hands anymore as Andros finally breaks our kiss and relinquishes his grip on my hands. "It seems like its kicking in faster than I'd expected," Andros caresses his tongue against his mouth deliberately, his saliva lingering around the borders of his lips as I look up to him, my vision fading slightly.

"What did you make me swallow?" my voice struggles to escape my lips, but I managed slightly. My breath then began to accelerate without warning as heat radiates throughout my entire body, sweat slowly engulfing my skin.

"You'll see," Andros says softly as he slowly presses his fingertips against the flesh of my skin making me squeal unexpectedly. Suddenly I realize what he made me swallow and it frightened me. Just the touch of his fingers excited me and I hated it, but somehow I wanted more.

I felt light headed as I shift my head to and fro wondering what was happening to me as Andros' hands search me. I close my eyes for one second feeling a wave of nausea overwhelm me and before I even knew it, Andros' fingers wrap themselves around my neck, ruggedly sucking the air away from my chest, but somehow I couldn't do anything, but stare at him choke me as I cough in response.

I could barely move my fingers towards his hands cupping my neck as I gasp for air, but it was no use, my vision was fading. "Was this it?" I thought to myself feeling my eyelids weigh in heavier as lead and I couldn't think anymore, but my thoughts dwindled to that of Ben Solo. More than anything did I wish I could see him one last time.

Just one.

Last.

Time.

My mind ran blank and darkness fills my entire universe.

"Rey," a voice echoes slowly. "Rey," it calls out once more. I don't recognize whose voice it was, but I've heard it before from a dream, a nightmare, a vision. "Rey," its voice continues forever, but I see nothing. There is nothing.

"Rey," the sound of the voice shifts as if it were someone else speaking from the voice a while ago. Slowly light creeps in through the cracks of my eyelids and suddenly I'm drawn back into reality. "Ben?" I wail, gasping for air as I open my eyes to see the ceiling laid atop of me. My body felt weak and heavier than I have ever experienced before, but the feeling made me realize I was alive. I began to cough without cease as I shift my head to both sides.

"Rey," someone's hand caresses my face gently making me pear to whoever it was. "You scared me!" Finn says, his eyes gleaming with worry. No words seem to escape my mouth feeling relief engulf me to know he was alive, but somehow I had hoped it was someone else.

"Finn?" my voice barely escapes, feeling a surge of pain ripple through me as my throat dries up like a withering desert. Slowly my voice began to crack and I could barely speak, making me reach for my throat in horror to the bruised finger marks covering my entire neck.

I look to Finn whose eyes sadden in my direction. He looks away deliberately unable to peer to me and I realize I was half dressed and half naked in front of him. I try to pull myself together, but my arms could barely move, shaking in an uncontrollable state to cover myself, knowing that the drug is still in effect.

A tear streams down the side of my cheek and Finn immediately runs his jacket over me, but his vision stayed centered on something else, something opposite us. Unnoticeably my eyes catch a figure in the distance pushing itself off the ground. I focus my vision in its direction realizing it was Andros who had been knocked down a few minutes ago by Finn perhaps, but now fear began to rise in the deepest bowels of my stomach as my lips and fingers tremble in trauma.

"I see you're not dead," Andros says outright towards our direction as he lifts himself off the ground with no difficulty whatsoever. Finn rises to his feet, his hands slowly leaving my shoulders as I gaze to him in worry while my hands trembled to keep his jacket on top of me.

"I'm not one to die so easily," Finn utters, moving closer to Andros and farther away from me. All I could do was watch them, but I somehow the atmosphere dimmed and I didn't like the feeling of this.

My mind grew distant little by little unable to resist the power of the drugs against me, but yet I too wish I could just rest for a moment and close my eyes. My eyes wander from Finn to Andros until Andros finally draws his blaster and holds it up against Finn.

"Finn stop!" I squeal beneath my breath knowing he cannot win. What weapon does he have against Andros that could make Finn stop him? But no matter what I would say Finn wouldn't seem to stop, not even for a second. The more I tried, the more my strength escaped me and I could barely even glance their way.

Without even thinking, Finn charges for Andros, his nose flaring in rage and anger towards him, but instead Andros seemed calm and collected like he always has, perhaps even more so. As Finn came rushing towards Andros, Finn tackles him through his waist, pushing Andros slightly backwards as if Finn's strength was not enough to throw him off.

As Andros' feet glides slowly through the marbled floor he finally stops Finn in his place and elbows him in his back, making him collapse slightly forward. Andros holds the blaster to his head. "Don't move or I'll shoot," Andros exclaims.

Immediately Finn shouts in reply and grabs the blaster from Andros' hand, pushing himself away from it right before Andros presses the trigger blasting the floor in Finn's place. Finn then quickly darts to the side of Andros grabbing his other blaster that rested on his hip and points it towards him as Andros does the same.

Now both of them had blasters against each other's head and none of them were going to back down, not one bit.

"We've met before, FN – 2199," Andros smirks to himself making Finn flinch slightly in response, his eyes twitching slightly.

"How do you know me?" Finn exhales, a sliver of sweat gliding down the side of his forehead as his eyes never leave Andros. I could sense Finn's indecisiveness and his doubtfulness, perhaps even fear from his past, but I had faith in Finn. I trust him.

"We've met before the day you even started."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn lets down his guard, his blaster shaking from his fingers and his face bellowing to the side in shock and in question. Before Finn could even respond, Andros blasts his way towards Finn with no ordinary blaster he had unleashed from within his suit, which made Finn flit from his place to the opposite side of the room, dangling him in mid-air as he straddles to the wall of the opposite side of the room.

Without even realizing it himself, Finn was now latched onto the wall by the blaster Andros had used against him and had no way of defeating him. I watched as Andros flits closer to me, his every stomp vibrating fear into my heart until finally he was in front of me.

"Don't you touch her!" Finn exclaims, his ragged voice echoing throughout the room, but Andros didn't seem to care.

"Or what?" Andros asks looking towards Finn finally. "What can you do?"

Finn's rage bursts rapidly like wildfire, but he was right. What could Finn do? I look to Finn with the sadness in my eyes as he stares back at me until he couldn't peer at me no more, a tear dripping passed his eyes.

I look to Andros who stood before me and slowly her reaches for me, grabbing me by my chin, my skin tingling from the drugs sensation. Unable to groan in pain, I stare at him, my eyes focused and concentrated on him and him alone. As he forces me upwards, Finn's jacket begins to slide off my chest, exposing what Andros had wanted.

The thought of not being able to do anything troubled me greatly to the point I couldn't tolerate being here. Everything that has happened so far wasn't the way things were supposed to happen.

More tears drip down my cheek as Andros lifts me higher. My feet barely touched the floor as I remain in the hands of Andros who lifted me in front of him. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Was I better dead? Will anyone save me?

Suddenly Andros lifts his blaster using his free hand and points it to the doors, his senses at its peak.

"Let her go," a voice echoes behind Andros and I. Immediately I gasp, tears filling my eyes.

Hey guys! Sorry about the coding on this chapter. I've been so busy lately i had no time to check whether it was published correctly. Please bare with me as I continue to write this story, but i wont be as active as i wish to be. I won't stop making this story of course, but i won't be able to post as much as i used to. I hope y'all continue to read and stay tuned to more that is coming.


End file.
